


Your touch

by ohthatwoman



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Falling In Love, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Happy, Lesbian Sex, Love, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-04-19 08:16:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohthatwoman/pseuds/ohthatwoman
Summary: Regina Mills is a single mother, head of the most important magazine in London, she has gone through a lot of things to get where she is, and nothing can’t stop her, she has a 5-year-old son, named Henry; her life changes when she meets Henry’s new teacher (Emma Swan), she feels instantly attracted to her, it only took one touch.





	1. First meet

**Author's Note:**

> just wanted to write something cute, I love Cora so she's very sweet on this fic, hope you like it :) there will be some spanish.

Regina had finished another day of hard work, she arrived at her apartment around 7:00pm, she had wanted to finish earlier to spend some time with her son, she opened the front door and was greeted by a running and laughing Henry, who was probably running away from his Nana.

“Henry Mills what are you doing running?” she said closing the door and getting down on her knees to greet him properly.

“Mamma” he said excited, running towards her and into his mother’s arms.

“Hello, my darling boy” she gave him a kiss on his forehead and hugged him tight, “why were you running?”

“Nana” he said excited.

“Henry, where are you?” that was his grandma’s voice.

“In here mother” Regina spoke “you are going to pay for running away baby boy” she said smirking and kissing all his face.

“Staaaap mamma” he said giggling “Henwy is good boy” the ‘r’ was still hard for the boy to pronounce but they were working on it.

“Are you sure?” he nodded to that.

“Hello, my dear” her mother said approaching to them “this boy doesn’t let me bath him”

“Perhaps I can do it tonight mom” she said standing up and giving her mother a kiss on the cheek “thank you for taking care of him”

“Of course, sweetheart any time, I’m leaving now” she approached to her grandson who was attached to her daughter’s leg “bye darling, be good to your mama okay”.

“Bye Nana” he said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

“Oh Regina” her mother said opening the door “Z wanted me to tell you to call her, something about a night out, call your sister, would you?”

“Yes, mother I’ll, give a kiss to daddy” she said carrying her son in her arms.

“Will do dear, bye” the older woman said closing the door of the apartment.

“What will we do darling?” she said to Henry, who was playing with his mother’s hair.

“Pizza” he exclaimed excited.

“Okay but promise me you’ll let me give you a bath first?” she said smiling.

“Sí mami (yes mamma)” he kissed her on the cheek.

“Buen chico (good boy)" she gave him a kiss and walked to the bathroom with her son in her arms.

Regina gave a bath to her loving son and then order a pizza for both of them, she was too tired to cook and the way her son asked things, she could never say no, those big brown eyes would look at her and she was done, everything her son wanted, she would give it to him, they ate the pizza and Regina drank wine, while Henry drank a glass of milk.

“How was school Henry” Regina asked biting her slice of pizza.

“It was fine, we have a new teacher, she’s pwetty”

“Is she now?” she looked at her son with an eyebrow raise, he was only 5 years old how could he know this kind of things, “more pretty than me?” she decided to tease him.

“No mamma” he said biting his second slice of pizza “no-one-is-pwetty-than-you” he spoke with his mouth full.

“Manners darling” she said cleaning his face “we don’t speak with our mouth full”

“Sowy” he said taking the glass of milk with both hands, drinking some.

“Is okay baby, you are learning” she winked at him, he was so smart for his age.

They finished eating and Regina told him to go wait for her on the sofa, they would watch an episode of Yogi Bear, one of Henry’s favorites cartoons. The woman cleared the plates and the pizza and by the time she was in the living room, the kid had already fallen asleep on the couch, so she turned off the TV and carried him to his bed, she gave him a kiss on the forehead and tugged him, turning off the light and going to her room, to take off her work attire and take a much-needed bath.

She grabs her phone and goes to the bathroom to prepare her bath, dialing her sister’s number, it only rang twice.

“Hey baby sis”

“Hey Z, mother said you wanted to talk?”

“Yeah Kath told me you were having a hard time at work and suggested a night out, so what do you think?”

“I surely need a drink so why not?” her best friend was always worrying for her.

“Perfect, Friday is fine for you?”

“Yes, I’ll ask mother to take care of Henry”

“What happened with your nanny?”

“She’s sick and I don’t know when she’ll return”

There was noise on the other line, probably her nephews causing trouble “I have to go now Roland is bothering her sister, we talk tomorrow okay”

“Yes Z, love you”

“Love you too bye”

She hangs the phone and takes off her clothes, getting inside the bathtub, letting the warm water relax her body and mind, she had been so stressed lately because she was having problems at work, dealing with incompetent people, she takes half hour bathing and goes to her kitchen to pour herself another glass of wine, she had work to do even though she’s at home, she had always been very dedicated to her work and that was the reason she was single, she never had time for relationships, besides she was known for her strong temperament, no one dared to confront her or cared to stay long enough to know the sweet part of her.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Regina woke at 7:00 am sharp, she did her morning routine, got dressed and goes to her son’s room to wake him up, she had to take him to school. He had a nanny, but for her it was a priority to be the one taking him to school, he was all her life and she would do anything for him.

“Buenos días príncipe (Good morning prince)” she sat on his bed and kissed him on the head.

“Don’t want to wake up mamma” he hides his face under the covers.

“How about pancakes for breakfast?” she knew how much he loved them and that would make him get out of bed right away.

“With chocolate?” he said excited, looking at her with those eyes again.

“Yes, but promise mamma that you’ll behave with Nana” she stood from the bed.

“Sí mami, Henwy es un buen chico (yes mama Henwy is a good boy)” he said getting out of bed.

“Sí mi príncipe (yes my prince)” she gives him another kiss, on the cheek “vamos, no quiero que te atrases para la escuela (come on I don't want you to be late for school)” she said walking out of his room and into the kitchen. Spanish was the first language at home, the kid had learnt it since he started to speak, especially when he was around his abuelo’s family.

She prepared breakfast for him and a coffee for herself, she wasn’t the kind of person to eat breakfast, but coffee was a necessity, since she was 10, her father had thought her to drink it and even if at first, she didn’t like it she had become rather addicted to it later in life.

“Vamos cariño no quiero que llegues tarde a la escuela y Álvaro nos está esperando afuera (come on honey y don't want you to be late for school and Alvaro is waiting for us downstairs)” she called out her son that was finishing putting his shoes on.

“Ya mami (done mamma)” he said walking fast to the door, where his mom was waiting for him, with his backpack and lunch box.

They go down and walk to the Mercedes that was waiting for them by the entrance of the building, the chauffeur opened the passenger door for them “Good morning Miss. Mills” he said very polite “young Henry” they did their ritual of shaking hands and the boy got inside the car.

“Good morning Álvaro, thank you” she said getting inside the car.

The car parked outside the school and Álvaro opened the door for Henry to get down and Regina opened her door to say a properly goodbye to her son, she goes out of the car and gets down on her knees to put Henry’s backpack over his shoulders and hands him his lunch box, she sees a blonde young woman approached to them, but doesn’t pay too much attention to her, she turns her eyes to her son and kisses him on the cheek.

“Pórtate bien okay? (Behave okay)” he just nodded and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“Good morning Henry” the blonde woman speaks, making him turn around.

“Good mowning Emma” he said smiling, “Adios mami (bye mamma)” he says walking excited to his classroom.

The brunette mother watches him go, smiling, he had always liked school and books, she tries to get up and feels a hand helping her to stand up, “here let me help you” Emma offers her a hand that she gladly accepts, but as soon they touch, she feels something, but doesn’t pay much attention to it.

“Thank you” she said once she’s standing and arranging her skirt “who are you?” she looks at the younger woman.

“Oh sorry” the younger woman smiles shily “I’m Emma Swan the new teacher” she extended her hand to shake the other woman’s hand “you are Henry’s mother?”.

“Where’s Ms. Blanchard?” she said shaking Emma’s hand and avoiding the younger woman’s question, but when their hands touch again, she feels it once more, something that she can’t describe.

“She’s on parental leave for a few months, so I’ll be here until she comes back” Emma said smiling and putting her hands on the back pockets of her jeans.

“Well it was nice to meet you Miss Sawn” Regina speaks with a husky tone, “I won’t keep you any longer” she walks back to her car, moving her hips more than usual.

“Nice to meet you too, even though I didn’t get your name” Emma said looking at the other woman, with a goofy smile on her face.

“Is Regina Mills” the brunette says smirking and getting inside the car, Álvaro closing the door for her.

‘Damn’ Emma thought, this woman was so sexy and fancy, she bite her lower lip and watched the car leave, she wanted to see more of that woman, if she looked so sexy with that skirt, she could only imagine how good the woman would look naked, ‘damn Swan get your head together, you are at a kid’s school’ she said to herself and walked inside the school when she heard the bell ringing.


	2. You are a distraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if there are any misspells, hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Regina Mills couldn’t get any work done, she was too distracted thinking about the blonde teacher, that smile was so beautiful and the touch of their hands, she couldn’t stop thinking about the way she felt when their hands joined, she was being ridiculous about the situation, how could she feel so attracted to a woman she had just met and exchanged a few words with?, a woman that clearly was so different from her.

“Regina, I asked you if you read the main article for this month’s edition?” Kath said looking at her friend who clearly was lost in thought.

“I’m sorry Kath yes, I made some corrections, I think is very good and ready” she said smiling to her best friend and passing her a folder with some pictures she wanted her to review.

“What has you all distracted?” Kath took the folder and took a quick look at the pictures.

“Is nothing” Regina said going through her email account, responding to some of them and others were simply erased.

“I know you and you have something going on” Kath uncrossed her legs and stood up “but I won’t pressure you about it now, you’ll tell me on Friday though” she walked out of Regina’s office with a smile on her face not waiting for an answer.

Regina kept working, slow of course because she couldn’t wait to see the other woman and talk to her, she would give everything to see those beautiful eyes and smile again, soon. Her phone office rang, and she pressed the bottom.

“Miss. Mills there’s a phone call from Henry’s school, is the principle” her secretary said.

“Pass me the call Daphne please” she said a bit worried, she rarely had calls from her son’s school.

“Hello?” she said while looking at something in her computer.

“Miss Mills there was a situation with Henry and we need you to come” the voice a woman spoke.

“What happened exactly?” she stopped what she was doing and payed attention to the other woman.

“Henry was on a fight”

“I’ll be there as soon as possible” she said hanging the phone and ending the conversation, Henry wasn’t that kind of kid.

She grabbed her purse “Daphne call Álvaro and tell him to have the car ready, we have to go to Henry’s school” she walked to Katherine’s office “Kath I leave things in your hands I’m going to Henry’s school”

“What happened?” her friend said surprised.

“Apparently he was in a fight” she said worried.

“That’s so unlike him” Kath knew that kid very well and he wasn’t capable of such things, he wouldn’t even hurt a fly.

“That’s what I thought, I let you know if anything changes” she said walking to the elevator.

Regina arrived at the school half hour later, she walked fast, like she owned the place, the sound of her heels against the floor was a bit loud and people around her turned to see the person responsible for the sound, she didn’t pay attention to them and went directly to the principal’s office and saw Henry, sat on a chair with his head down.

“Príncipe (prince)” she said approaching to him and gasped when she saw a small bruise on his cheek when he raised his face.

“Mami (mamma)” he said throwing himself into his mother’s arms.

“¿Qué pasó cariño? (what happened darling?)” she asked looking at his teary eyes.

“Tony queiía mi libo de cuentos y yo no se lo quise daa y el me pegó (Tony wanted my book of stories and I didn’t want to give it to him and he hit me)” he said putting his arms around Regina’s neck and hiding his face on her hair, he was very happy to see her.

“¿Quieres que mami te bese para que te sientas mejor? (want mamma to kiss you so you feel better?)” he just nodded, and she kissed his cheek carefully.

“Miss Mills” there was again, that voice from the beautiful blonde.

“Yes, Miss Swan” she looked at the teacher in question.

“Can you come with me please?” Emma said pointing to an office.

“Mami tiene que irse por unos minutos (mamma has to go for a few minutes)” she said looking at Henry “¿te parece bien? (is that okay with you?)” he nodded and sat on the bench again. Emma couldn’t understand what the brunette was saying but it sounded sexy as fuck.

“We won’t take long Henry” Emma said winking at the boy and giving him a colorful lollipop, he smiled a bit and received the candy, the brunette saw the interaction with love in her eyes, her son was very reserved, and it seemed he was very fond on the new teacher.

Both women walked into the office and the blonde closed the door behind them “please sit down” Emma said indicating a chair for the brunette.

“So, what happened Miss Sawn?” Regina went directly to the point, she already had Henry’s version and that was already enough for her, but she needed to know what the blonde had in mind and why not, have more time to look at her.

Emma sat down on her desk chair “well the kids were reading their favorite books and there was a misunderstanding between Henry and Tony”

“Look Miss Swan” she crossed her legs “I don’t like that my son has a bruise on his cheek and I hadn’t have that problem before”

“What are you trying to say Miss Mills?” the blonde put both hands on the desk, she couldn’t believe that this woman was blaming her.

“That I can’t let this kind of things happen again” she put her hands over her crossed legs “Henry is a very sensible boy”

“I know that, I have been around the kids for three days already and I could see that, he’s a very smart kid and I will pay more attention to them” she said sincerely.

“Well if that’s all” Regina said uncrossing her legs and putting her purse over her shoulder “I’ll be taking my son for today”

“I don’t think that’s necessary Regina” Emma said trying to be patient with the other woman.

The brunette raised her eyebrow when Emma called her by her name instead of her last name, but she didn’t correct her because she actually liked the sound of her name on the other woman’s voice “Henry is clearly upset and there’s only an hour less of classes, I want him to calm down, so he’s better for tomorrow”

“Well if you think that’s for the best, I’ll write him a pass and you can take him home” Emma said grabbing a pen and a sheet, she knew better than contradict this woman, she seemed the kind of person that got away with everything and everything the woman said should be follow, and that kind of excited her.

“Thank you, Miss Swan” the brunette said relaxing a bit, she would have gone all evil queen mode if the blonde had been more difficult.

“No problem” the blonde said smiling and giving her the small paper, Regina stood up and grabbed the paper and while doing so, her fingers touched Emma’s, she felt it once more and it seemed the blonde too, because neither let go and stayed like that for a minute, they looked into each other’s eyes until the blonde let go the paper and smiled again.

“Well thank you for everything Miss Swan, see you tomorrow?” Regina said opening the door.

“I’m looking forward to it” Emma regret what she said, but she couldn’t help herself, by some strange reason, she felt different around this woman, bold, attracted by her and very goofy, like she couldn’t stop smiling.

Regina turned to look at the blonde and smirk, but decided not to say anything else, she walked to where Henry was “let’s go home my prince” he stood and grabbed his mother’s hand, both walking out of the school.

“Regina!!” she heard someone calling out her name when she was helping Henry with his seatbelt, she turned around and it was the blonde, practically running after them, she was carrying Henry’s things, the blonde approached to them “you forgot this” she said breathless.

“Thank you dear” Regina said grabbing her son’s belongings “and I’m sorry you had to ran”.

“Is okay” she smiled, and Regina couldn’t help but smile back, her heart felt happy.

“Adios Emma (Goodbye Emma)” Regina said with a dark tone and got inside the car, closing the door, leaving a very confused and turned on teacher behind.

‘Damn it’ Emma thought once again, this woman was so sexy and saying her name like that, ‘did she say goodbye in Spanish?’ She surely needed to hear the woman’s voice in Spanish again, she took a deep breath and went back to the class, work soon would be over and she surely needed a cold shower, how could it be that someone she had just met, made her feel that way, ‘Regina Mills who are you and why your touch makes me feel so confuse?’

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Regina went back to her office and took Henry with her, her mother was busy, and she wouldn’t be able to take care of her grandson, they walked hand in hand to the brunette’s office, Henry was very happy now, eating the lollipop that his new favorite teacher gave him.

They made a stop at Kath’s office “How’s my favorite boy?” the blonde smile when she saw them.

“Fine” he said running and hugging his godmother.

“And what happened here?” she said with a worried face at the visible bruise on his cheek.

“Tony is evil” he said with a pout, making Kath and his mother laugh.

“Poor prince, but you have a lollipop there that seems delicious” Kath tried to cheer him up.

“Emma gave it to me” he said smiling and looking at his big colorful candy.

“Who’s Emma?” Kath asked looking at her best friend.

“Is his new teacher” Regina said siting down in one of the chairs in front of Kath’s desk

“She’s funny and clumsy” he said laughing at the memory of his teacher falling earlier, because she didn't see a color on the floor and tripped over.

“Is she pretty?” the blonde asked smirking.

“Vewy” he bites his lollipop and walks where his mother is, she picks him up and puts him on her lap.

“Is she now?” the blonde smirked once more and looks at Regina, like trying to say something without words.

“And now we go” Regina said carrying Henry in her arms, he was getting a bit heavy.

“You won’t get out of it that easily” Kath said laughing and realizing that perhaps Regina was attracted to Henry’s teacher by the way she reacted when the kid mentioned her.

“Watch me” Regina said exiting the office and going to hers.

“Príncipe mami necesita hacer unas cosas del trabajo y luego nos podemos ir (Prince, mamma has to do a few things from work and then we can go)” she leaves him on the floor “¿crees poder esperarme una hora? (Do you think you can wait for an hour?)”

“Sí mami, yo leo un libro (Yes mamma I read a book)” he walked to the bookshelf that was in his mother’s office and grabbed his favorite book, an especial edition of fairytales.

Regina sat on her desk and did as much work as she could, she wanted to leave everything ready, from time to time she stopped what she was doing to think about Emma, she truly couldn’t believe how someone could be in her mind without even knowing much about them. This had never happened to her before and she didn’t know what to think, she couldn’t help but smile at the memory of the blonde’s way of being, very easy going, chill and even if she looked young she seemed very good with kids. She also remembered Emma’s face when she said goodbye in Spanish and she smirked at the effect she had on the other woman. Perhaps what she was feeling wasn't crazy at all.


	3. Night out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if there are any misspellings, hope you enjoy it :)

It was Friday night and Regina was in her walk-in closet getting ready for her night out with her sister and best friend, she opted for a blue dress above her knees and heels. She had a week full of work and she desperately needed a distraction, she didn’t know where they were going, her sister had been very mysterious about it and didn’t want to tell her the name of the place, which she thought was silly, her mother had already arrived and was in the living room with Henry, reading a book. When she was ready, she went to the living room and smiled to how loving her mother looked with Henry by her side, her son was laughing to the voices his Nana was doing while reading the book, she would change her tone when a different character talked, so Regina took out her phone and started to record the moment, she had always liked to capture small parts of Henry’s life, she find it sweet, neither her son on her mother acknowledge her presence, until the bell rang and that made everyone turned towards the door and Regina steady her grip on the phone, she was so engrossed on the story tell that the sound of the bell straddle her a bit, making her lose control of her phone.

“Oh, you are here dear” her mother said smiling, when she saw Regina standing there with her phone.

“I was trying to capture the moment” she said walking to the door to see who it was, probably Zelena.

She opened the door and smiled to see her sister standing there “hey baby sis” the redhead said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

“Hi Z” they hugged each other quick because Zelena practically pushed her over when she saw Henry walking towards them.

“How’s my favorite nephew?” the redhead said getting down on one knee to hug him properly.

He ran the last steps and hugged her tight “you silly” he said laughing “I’m the only nefew (nephew) you have” some words were still a bit difficult for him to pronounce correctly.

“You are so big” Zelena said looking at him and started to tickle him.

“Please don’t make him too excited” Regina said “he won’t be able to sleep”

“Oh, Gina don’t worry tomorrow is Saturday” her mother said approaching to them, she had left the book on the coffee table and walked to the entrance of the apartment to greet her eldest daughter.

“Hello mother” Z said looking at the older woman with a smile and blowing her a kiss but kept tickling Henry.

“Staaaaap aunt Z” Henry said between giggles “mami ayuda (mamma help)”

Regina got down on her knees behind Zelena and started to tickle her, the redhead started to laugh and let go Henry, the kid ran and hid behind his Nana. Regina let go her sister and got up, offering her hands to Z to help her stand up, they were laughing and trying to arrange their clothes.

“You are like kids” Cora said to her daughters and joining in laughter.

“Well I think is time to go” Zelena said regaining her voice after laughing so much “we have to pick up Kath”

“Let me put my shoes and I’m ready” Regina said going to the hallway and putting her shoes on, she returned a minute later “príncipe (prince)” she said looking at Henry “mami se va un rato con la tía, pórtate bien con la abuela okay (mamma is leaving for a while with your aunt, be good to your grandma okay)” he nodded and hugged his mother “que sueñes con los angelitos y recuerda que mamá te ama (dream with the angels and remember that mamma loves you)”

“Te amo mami (I love you mamma)” she gave him a kiss on his cheek and then gave a kiss to her mother “thank you for this”.

“No problem sweetheart, have fun you two” Cora gave each daughter a kiss and practically pushed them out of the apartment, making them laugh.

The sisters got into Zelena’s car and drove to Kath’s house, they picked her up and headed to the bar, once they arrived, the redhead left the car to the valet parking, they go inside the place and Regina realized where her sister brought her, to a gay bar, she had to admit that she liked it, the place was a bit crowded though and while they were walking to find a place where to sit, all the women were looking at the trio.

“Z why did we come to a gay bar if you are married and straight?” Regina said close to her sister’s ear, the music was a bit loud and they had to speak loudly or close to each other, so they could hear.

“Is time for you to find someone little sis” Z said smirking “besides I’m married not a nun”

“Kath did you know this?” Regina said looking at her best friend.

“Yes” Kath answered laughing “come on let’s have some fun, there’s a table over there” the blonde pointed to a table that was empty, on a corner of the bar.

“Come on let’s take it, before anyone gets it first” she grabbed Kath’s hand “Z you go for the first round” she said to her sister, who nodded and walked away for their drinks.

Regina walked to where the table was, still holding Kath’s hand, but when she sat down, she felt someone sitting down next to her, she felt like electricity running over her entire body, when her arm touches the other person in question, that was odd she thought and without looking she said “we arrived here first”

“No, you didn’t” the voice said, it was a very familiar voice, she turned around and saw Emma smirking.

“Look Miss Swan, I clearly sat down first” she said daring the blonde.

“No Regina, I did it first” she said smiling and putting down her drink “see I even have my drink” she winked at her, they had completely forgot, that their friends were standing there, watching them fight over the table.

“I’m not giving up” Regina said putting her purse on the table and crossing her arms “we are three, so you go elsewhere”

“I don’t think so Mills” Emma said determined “we are three as well”

They were looking at each other so intensely but were interrupted by Zelena “Sis you already found someone?” she said smirking and putting down the drinks on the table.

“No, this woman doesn’t want to give away our table” Regina said remarking that last part.

Emma started laughing, this was so silly “is my table” she said confidently.

“Why don’t we all use the table?” a brunette said.

“I don’t see any problem” Kath agreed.

“We just have to ask someone for some benches to sit down” Zelena said looking for a waitress.

Emma and Regina kept looking at each other, clearly neither wanted to give up. “Stop looking at each other like that and let it go” a redhead said smirking.

“I can’t give up Red” Emma said still looking at Regina right into her eyes, she was lost on those brown eyes.

“It looks like you are going to fuck” her friend said laughing, making the two women blush and look away.

Zelena returned with two waitresses and two chairs for the rest of them to sit down, Kath sat next to Regina on the sofa, Ruby next to Emma and Zelena and the other brunette on the chairs.

“So, who are you?” Zelena said looking at the blonde, she was always very bold, and she was there to have fun and if by being there she could make friends, that was a plus.

“I’m Emma” the blonde said loud “and these are my friends Ruby and Belle” she said pointing at them.

“You are Emma?” Kath asked surprise, Henry was right, she was pretty and those arms, damn.

“That’s me” the blonde smirked “but how do you know me?”

“Oh, please every lesbian in this city knows you” Ruby said laughing and making Regina choke on her drink. The blonde hit her friend with her elbow and Ruby protested “is not like I’m lying”

“I know you just by name” Kath said looking at Regina “it seems that Henry can’t stop talking about you”

“What’s going on here?” Zelena said loudly “someone please explain me, how my nephew knows you?”

“I’m his teacher” “She’s Henry’s new teacher” Regina and Emma said at the same time.

“This gets more interesting” Zelena smirked and took a sip of her drink.

“So, what are you three beautiful women doing here?” Ruby asked looking at Kath like she could eat her.

“Having a night of fun” Zelena said excited, raising her glass and drinking the rest of her whisky “you don’t talk much” Zelena looked at Belle.

“I’m not interested in this” Belle answered, looking around the place to make her point “I prefer quiet places”.

The night was getting started and the women got along very well, Zelena and Belle were talking about everything, they were a bit different from each other but got along very well, Ruby was very much interested in Kath, so they started to talk as well, and Regina and Emma, well they were trying.

“You aren’t going to let go that you didn’t win Regina?” Emma said smirking.

“A Mills never gives up Miss Swan” Regina said proud of herself

“Why do you keep calling me by my last name?” the blonde looked at Regina, this woman was doing things to her.

“Because is professional!!” the brunette said looking at Emma’s lips for a sec, but when her eyes reached the blonde’s, she could see that Emma had caught her staring at her lips.

“And yet you have that look that screams unprofessional” Emma brought her face closer to Regina’s.

“I have to go to the bathroom” Regina was losing her control, having Emma that close to her, it was driving her crazy, so she walked fast to the bathroom, but it was too crowded, it was so hard to breathe, so she just leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes, trying to steady herself, suddenly she feels two hands on her face and before she could do anything, a pair of lips against her own, she didn’t have to open her eyes, she knew that touch very well and oh how amazing those lips felt against her own, so sweet, she soon reacted and started to kiss the blonde back, her hands were now on Emma’s hair, she pulled it a bit and made the blonde moan, she finally opened her eyes and broke the kiss, looking at Emma’s eyes, they reflected her own desire, she could get lost on those beautiful eyes, she rested her forehead on Emma’s and said in a whisper “I can’t do this”

“Why not?” Emma asked surprised, lowering her hands to Regina’s waist.

“I don’t want to be one more in your list” Regina said closing her eyes, hearing what Emma’s friend said earlier about the blonde, made her jealous and a bit hurt in some strange way.

“You have no idea how much I want you” Emma said “since the first day I saw you” the blonde lowered her hands to Regina’s hips very slowly, it was a torture for the brunette.

“Gosh” Regina said breathless “please stop this Em-ma” her voice was getting darker as the seconds passed, being trapped against a wall by Emma, was such a turn on for the older woman, she was going crazy.

Emma pressed her left knee to Regina’s core, making her dress rise a bit and the brunette moan in Emma’s ear “you drive me crazy Regina” the blonde said bringing her left hand to the brunette’s neck and tracing her fingers over the exposed skin, making Regina tremble more at the touch of the blonde’s fingers against her skin.

“I can’t play this game of yours” Regina said looking at Emma “as much as want you” the blonde looked at her companion with uncertainty in her eyes “I do want you” Regina confirmed “I don’t do one night stands, if you want this to happen it will have to be dates an all the corny things involved, I’m looking for all those things, not just sex” Emma looked at the other woman without believing that for the first time a woman rejected sex with her for all the romantic relationship things, her heart was too broken to do all that, she just enjoyed the moments she could get with the women she liked, so she gave Regina a smile and walked away, leaving a very confused brunette behind. Regina composed herself after that, went to the bathroom and rearranged her makeup, once she was satisfied with the result, she went back to the table, Emma was no longer there, she didn’t pay too much attention to it and sat down next to Kath, trying to enjoy the rest of the night, drinking the rest of her wine.

“Are you fine little sis?” Zelena asked her.

“Yeah” Regina said, not very convincing.

“Where is Emma?” Ruby asked looking around trying to find her friend.

“Maybe she found someone for the night” Belle said sarcastically, she loved her friend, but she didn’t agree with the way Emma had been living for the past year.

“I think I’ll go home, I’m not feeling well” Regina said standing and walking out of the bar, without letting her sister or friend say something.

“Gina wait!!” Her sister called her “what’s wrong?” She said once she was closer to the brunette.

“Nothing I’m just tired and I promised Henry we would have a whole day together” she said taking her phone and requesting an Uber.

“I’ll take you home, no need for that” Zelena said pointing to the phone.

“I don’t want to cut your night short” Regina said apologetic “you seemed to make a new friend tonight”

“Is alright, let me just go back for my purse and see if Kath is coming too” Zelena went back to the bar, she knew something had happened for her sister to leave so suddenly but she knew better than pressure her about it.

A few minutes later Zelena showed up “I guess is just you and me” she said smiling to her sister.

“Where’s Kath?” Regina asked

“She’s enjoying herself, so she’ll be staying” Zelena said smirking, “come on let’s ask for the car” they walked to the valet parking and the redhead gave them her parking ticket, three minutes later the car was there in front of them.

When Regina arrived at her apartment it was past twelve, she opened the door and left her heels by the entrance, so she wouldn’t make any noise while walking to her room, she went to Henry’s room first and approached to the bed, leaning to give a kiss to her sleeping boy, she then went to her room and started to get undress, she lower the zipper of her dress and let the item to fall over the floor, she hears a knock on her door, probably her mother.

“Yes mom” she said picking her dress and leaving it over a small sofa on the corner of her room.

Her mother opened the door “what are you doing here so early?” Cora asked surprised.

“I just felt tired” Regina said walking to her bed, grabs her nightwear and puts it on.

“What happened darling?” Her mother knew something was wrong.

“I’m just silly for wanting true love” Regina said sitting on her bed, she had a kid to think about, she couldn’t be having fun, she wanted to find a partner someone who would be there for her and Henry.

“Oh my dreaming daughter” Cora sat next to her “you are not silly” she hugged her daughter and gave her a kiss on the forehead “you just want to find love, the kind of love that makes you happy every day and that’s more than fine”

“I thought I felt something for someone and is ridiculous because I just met her a couple of days ago, but tonight I saw her again and turns out she’s just a player” she confessed to her mother, she always had that confidence with her, she could tell her anything and the older woman would listen to her.

“Well this woman clearly doesn’t know what she’s missing, because you are a great person” Cora said smiling, she had always had a close relationship with her youngest daughter, even though Regina was a strong woman, her mother knew very well the sentimental woman that she could be.

“You just say that because you are my mother” Regina said smiling and leaning her head over her mother’s shoulder.

“I say it because is the truth my dear” Cora said with a sincere tone and gives her a pat on the leg.

“I’m just tired of sleeping in this huge bed alone, I need cuddles” Regina just missed sleeping in someone else's arms, it had been more than three years since her last serious relationship.

“Let’s get you under the covers darling” her mother said standing and offering her hands to help Regina to stand too.

Cora helped her daughter to get into the bed and tucked her in, like if she was a child again, Regina didn’t protest, she like it when her mother was this sweet with her, then Cora turned off the light and walked to the other side of the bed and lay down beside her.

“What are you doing mother?” Regina said with a tired voice.

“You need cuddles and I miss your father tonight so hush and sleep” Cora said hugging her daughter and Regina felt like a child once again, sleeping better, for a moment she forgot that her night hadn’t been as she expected it to be, she slept safe on her mother’s arms.


	4. Fun time with the Abuelos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if there are any misspells and for the delay, have a lot of school work! thank you for reading :)

Regina woke up to the sunlight illuminating her room, she felt something on her chest, she looks down and saw it was Henry’s foot, he had been afraid during the night and had gone to her room requesting to sleep with her, sleeping between her and Cora, she couldn’t help but smile at her sleeping five-year-old son. Henry moved and started to wake up, Regina grabbed his foot and kissed it making him giggle and move his foot away from his mother’s grip.

“Good mowning mamma” he said happy to see Regina, he stood on the bed and then sat on his mother’s tummy.

“Buenos días mí príncipe (good morning my prince)” Regina said with a sleepy voice “¿cómo dormiste? (How did you sleep?)”

“Muy bien, tu cama es cómoda (very well, your bed is comfortable)” he said resting his entire body against his mother’s upper body.

“¿Quieres desayunar? Seguro la abuela ya está preparando el desayuno (want to have breakfast? I’m sure Nana is preparing it already)” the brunette says while tracing her fingers through Henry’s dark hair.

“Sí comida (yes food!)” he said excited siting down again and starting to jump over his mother, he was always hungry, and his grandma’s cooking was always amazing.

“No mijo no saltes sobre mí (darling don’t jump over me)” Regina complained, he was getting too big to do those things.

“Lo siento, tengo mucha hambeee (sorry I’m very hungryyy)” Henry said making his voice sound darker as if he were a lion.

“Go to the kitchen my hungry lion and see what your abuela is making, I’ll be there in a minute” the brunette mother said patting her son’s left leg with her hand.

“Okay” he said going down from the bed and running to see what his Nana was preparing.

Regina did her morning routine and went to the kitchen finding her father playing with Henry while Cora finished cooking the pancakes “¿Papi qué haces aquí tan temprano? (daddy what are you doing here so early?)” she said surprised to see him that early at the house.

“Mija esa no es manera de saludar (Darling that’s not a way to say hi)” her father said joking.

“Lo siento papá (sorry dad)” she approached to him and gave him a kiss and a hug “qué bueno verte (is good to see you)” she helped Henry to sit down on his chair, breakfast was ready for him “gracias mami (thanks mom)” she said to Cora who put a plate with pancakes in front of Henry.

“No hay de qué mi amor (is okay my love)” her mother said serving pancakes in two more plates for Henry Sr. and herself, she knew that Regina didn’t eat breakfast.

“Es un gusto verte hija y contestando a tu pregunta, solo vine a verte a ti y a mi nieto (is good to see you my daughter and answering to your question, I just came to see you and my grandson)” he said sipping his coffee “y extrañé a tu madre anoche (and I missed your mother last night)” it seemed that not only Cora felt that way.

“Solo fue una noche papá (it was only a night dad)” Regina said pouring herself a cup of coffee.

“Ya ves lo que dice tu hija? (you see what your daughter is saying?)” Henry Sr. said looking at his wife.

“Y ahora resulta que es mi hija (and now she’s my daughter)” Cora said smirking.

“Mija cuando encuentres a alguien que ames incondicionalmente, ya verás que no se puede estar sin la persona que amas (Darling, when you find someone that you love unconditionally, you’ll see that you won’t be able to be without them)” he gives a peck to Cora’s lips, a kiss she returns.

“Believe me dad I want something like you have with mom” with that said she went back to her room to shower and get ready for her day with Henry.

“¿Qué dije mal? (did I say something wrong?)” the older man looked at his wife confused by Regina’s reaction.

“Nothing my love she’s just sensitive” Cora said reassuring him with another kiss, “now let’s eat” they sat down next to Henry and ate breakfast between moments of laughter and conversation with their grandson, he told them about a new friend he had made at school and about his new teacher. Regina returned to the kitchen thirty minutes later, showered and wearing casual clothes.

“What do you want to do today my prince?” She said to Henry who was drinking the rest of the milk on his small cup.

“Can we go to the aquawium (aquarium)?” He said excited, moving his little feet like prove that he was very happy to spend time with his mother.

“Yes darling, today is your day, we get to do everything you want” she winked at him “ask your abuelos if they want to join us” she grabbed an apple and sat down next to her son, biting the delicious red fruit.

“Oh no we don’t want to impose on your day darling” her mother said taking the plates to the sink.

“But I want you to come with us” Henry said with sad eyes, how could anyone say no to that kid.

“Entonces vamos mijo (then we go)” his grandfather said winking at the boy and walking to help his wife with the dishes. “tu cocinaste, yo lavo los platos (you cooked, I clean the dishes)” they kissed again, and Cora sat down to finish drinking her cup of coffee, they had a beautiful relationship, always helping each other and the passion after all those years, hadn’t changed at all.

“Yeeeeey” Henry exclaimed excited about having his abuelos joining them on his day of fun.

“Go to your room I’ll be there in a minute darling” Regina said helping her son to get his feet on the floor by moving the chair from the table, he could do the rest and then he run to his room “no corras amor (don’t run love)” Regina said worried.

“Thank you for inviting us sweetheart” Cora said giving her daughter a kiss on the top of her head “I’ll go shower if you don’t mind” she walked to the guest room not actually waiting for an answer.

Regina cleaned up the kitchen island and put the rest of the dishes next to the sink “gracias papi (thanks daddy)” she said smiling to her father who was doing the dishes, and walking to Henry’s room to help him get ready. Meanwhile, Henry Sr. washed all the dishes and when he was done, he waited for everyone in the living room.

Once everyone was ready, they leave to the aquarium, arriving at a great hour, they bought the tickets and went inside the amazing place, it wasn’t crowded, giving Henry the chance to enjoy the view.

“Look all those fishes mami (mamma)” he let go Regina’s hand and sticked his face and hands to the glass, watching the fishes swim and the different colorful sea plants.

“This place is beautiful” Cora commented, grabbing her phone and capturing pictures of her daughter and grandson enjoying the amazing aquarium.

“Look up mijo” Henry Sr. said pointing to the ceiling.

“Wow” the little boy exclaimed and saw a stingray swimming “mamma look is huuuuuge” he said moving his hands excited.

“Yes darling” she couldn’t help but smile at how Henry could get easily impressed by everything “look at those purple fishes” she pointed at them, so Henry could see.

The family enjoyed the whole morning looking at many different kind of fishes and sea animals, sharing laughter when Henry Sr. began to imitate the penguins, making the kid laugh and joined him by making the sounds of the animals, Cora was capturing all the moments with her phone and Regina, well she was happy to have this amazing day with them, laughing and enjoying.

“Where do you want to eat?” Regina said looking at her son who was very happy with his penguin teddy.

“I heard there’s a great place near here” her father said “goes by the name of Granny’s”

“Let’s go there then” Regina carried her son and they all went to the car.

They arrived at the restaurant and find it a bit crowded “what is this place dear?” Cora asked looking around, a lot of people and noise, not the kind of restaurant she was used to go, but it brought memories from a trip she made with Henry Sr. when they were younger, around the country, stopping at anyplace to eat and rest, it was an adventure for them, but a happy couple of months.

“I don’t know, Marco suggested it the other day” the older man answered to his wife.

“There’s not even a host here” Regina said looking around and saw a redhead approaching to them that was wearing a very short skirt and a top that showed a bit of cleavage, Regina recognized her as the woman got closer to them.

“Regina, right?” the redhead woman asked, it seemed that Ruby recognized her too from the previous night.

“Yes, Ruby hi” Regina said smiling “you work here?”.

“You could say so” Ruby smiled at her “My grandma owns the place and I help her out sometimes”.

Regina felt her son pulling at her hand, he wanted to be introduce “oh sorry, this is Henry my son and my parents Cora and Henry” she said while her parents shake the redhead’s hand “that’s Ruby, we met last night at the bar”

“Nice to meet you all” she kneels in front of Henry “and you” she smiled at him and gave him a candy “come on I’ll give you a table”

They were able to sit down, finally “is it always this crowded?” Cora said looking around the place, it was chaos around it.

“Just on the weekends” she said smiling “would you like to order something to drink?”

“A glass of water for all please, we are very tired” Regina said, looking at the redhead.

“I want a milkshake” Henry said excited, hugging his teddy.

“Sorry little man we only serve them at breakfast” Ruby said with an apologetic tone making Henry’s smile disappear “but since you are my guest, I’ll make one special for you” she winked at him.

“Thank you Ruby” Regina said smiling.

“Is no problem I’ll be right back” she smiled back and walked away, Regina couldn’t help but look at the woman’s body while she walked away.

“She’s pretty” Cora commented, smirking, she didn’t need to look at Regina because she knew the brunette was blushing.

While they were reading the menus, Regina could see a photographer on the other side of the restaurant, probably the same one she saw while they were at the aquarium, she didn’t like to be a public figure, because she would always end up being news every day, she didn’t pay too much attention to it and hoped the person would leave them alone, she needed to enjoy that moment with her family.

“I’ll take your orders now” Ruby said once she put down Henry’s milkshake.

“What do you recommend us to eat?” Regina’s father asked.

“Well everything is great here, my grandma is the cook, so all the recipes are her own” she approached to Regina and looked down to the menu that the brunette was holding in her hands “I would recommend the lasagna, or the fish and chips, the chef’s salad is very good too and for the kid I would recommend the cheese sandwich is not big and it has veggies, so that way you don’t have to worry about your kid eating unhealthy” she smiled at Regina.

“Perfect” Regina said closing the menu “bring me the lasagna and for Henry the sandwich, thank you Ruby”

“For me the fish and chips” Henry Sr. requested, handing the redhead his menu “thank you”.

“For me the chef’s salad” Cora said smirking at the younger woman and handing her the menu “thank you dear”.

“I’ll be right back with your orders” she winked at Regina and walked to the kitchen, moving her hips for show, Regina just drank her glass of water, her mouth feeling a bit dry, the redhead clearly liked to flirt.

Twenty minutes later Ruby returned with their food and they confirmed it was very good, everyone ate everything, including Henry, who was very content by Ruby’s constant attention, she had even brought a draw for him to color it, they tried the apple pie and enjoyed it very much, leaving the restaurant very happy, even though it wasn’t the type of food they were used to eat, they promised to return more often, giving Ruby a very good tip and a compliment to the chef and owner of the restaurant. On their way out, Regina bump into someone, she was too engrossed by something that Henry was telling her that she didn’t pay much attention and collide against someone else.

“I’m sorry” she said apologetic.

“Is okay Regina” the blonde woman said surprised to see Regina again and wearing jeans!?.

“Hello Miss Swan” Regina said with a cold tone.

“Emma!” Henry said excited.

“Hi kid, how are you?” she kneels in front of him and starts talking with him.

“Who is she?” Cora approached her daughter.

“She’s Henry’s new teacher” Regina said looking at how sweet the blonde looked with her son, but then she remembered she shouldn’t think about Emma that way, she didn’t want anything serious, so she shouldn’t get her hopes high. “Sorry to cut this short but we have to go” Regina looked at the blonde serious.

“But mami I was talking with Emma about the aquawium” her son said sad.

“You can tell her that on Monday, let’s go” and she walked fast, holding his son’s hand, without even saying goodbye to Emma, her parents walking behind her, confused by her daughter’s reaction to the other woman’s presence.

Emma stayed there standing for a few minutes, not knowing what to do, she felt a pain deep inside that she couldn’t describe, she just felt rejection and she didn’t like it at all, specially coming from Regina, last night she had been a coward and Regina resented her for it, she was such an idiot, the woman was clearly beautiful and amazing, with a terrific kid and all she did was being an asshole and behaved poorly, ever since she met the brunette she had felt attracted to her but when they touched, she felt something else, something she had never felt before, why did she have to be so afraid of letting herself feel and follow her heart, no one had made her feel that way before, she just hoped she got a chance to talk with Regina and clear things out.

She was brought back to reality when Ruby spoke besides her “did they leave?” She was out of breath.

“Seems so” Emma said with a sad tone, she had met this woman a couple of days ago and she was already missing her presence.

“A shame, they left this lovely teddy behind” Ruby said holding Henry’s penguin.

“Well let’s hope they come back for it” Emma said still looking at the street where the woman she liked had walked away a few minutes ago.

“What’s with you?” Ruby asked, “your voice is sad, why did you leave so early last night?” she knew her better than anyone, and something was wrong with Emma, she had sense it since the other night at the bar

 “I’m just an idiot Red” she looked at her friend “I’m an idiot for letting the most amazing woman walk away, well actually I was the one to walk away, she just…” Emma didn’t know what she was saying, Regina clearly left her without words to say and she felt bad for what she had done.

“What are you talking about blonde? What woman? You are not making any sense” the redhead looked at her friend worried.

“The mother of the owner of that teddy” she pointed at the penguin that Ruby was still holding in her arms

“Regina?”

“Yes Red try to keep up”

“Well sorry, is just that you are truly not making any sense”

“Let’s sit down” the blonde pointed to a bench on the street “remember that last night Kath the blonde you couldn’t keep your eyes off…”

“Well I’m sorry but the woman is pretty I can’t help myself” Ruby said smirking.

“Focus please” the redhead made a sign of closing her mouth with a zipper “well remember how she was saying about meeting me and blah blah and you made that comment about all the lesbians knowing me?” Ruby nodded, realizing where Emma was going with the conversation “well Regina and I kissed on the hallway of the bathroom’s bar after all of you started talking” Ruby was smiling big “but she said she didn’t want sex, or to be one more on my list, because she’s looking for a serious relationship” Emma’s tone changed when she said the next “and I just walked away, I felt like I couldn’t breathe and left the bar and Regina there, I was such an asshole Red, ughhh I hate myself” she rested her head on her hands “and I just literally bumped with her a couple of minutes ago and she was so cold with me”

“What did you expect Em? She was being honest, and you just left her there, I can only imagine how confused she must have felt”

“Gosh I know, and I feel terrible about it, because I realize how stupid I was, is silly” she looked at Ruby “but ever since I met her, I felt something Red, something I can’t explain and now she won’t even look at me”

“Well now you have this” Red said passing her the teddy “you can give it back to her on Monday and try not to put your foot on your mouth again, now let’s go inside before my grandma yells at me for not helping” the friends walked back inside the restaurant, Emma already thinking about how could she make things better with Regina.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Once the family was on the car again Cora was the one to break the silence “what happened back there Regina?”

“Nothing mother, is complicated”

“Why did she do to you?”

“Mom please!!” Regina said with a serious tone.

“Fine I’ll leave it alone” Cora said looking back at the road “tomorrow afternoon we have the charity event remember”.

“Yes, how could I forget” she said rolling her eyes, she didn’t like those events that much “so where should we go now?”

“Home” Henry said yawing.

“Oh, my prince is tired” she gave him a kiss on his cheek.

“Yes mami”

“Did you enjoy the day?”

“Vewy”

Cora parked the car in front of Regina’s building, and Henry Sr. helped his daughter to carry the things they had bought for Henry while they were at the aquarium, teddies and books. Neither realizing that a teddy was missing.

“Thank you for everything mom” Regina said carrying Henry in her arms “I’ll see you tomorrow”.

“Hasta mañana mi amor, cuídate (until tomorrow my dear, take care)” her mother said smiling at her and blowing her a kiss.

Regina walked to the elevator with her father besides her, they went up to Regina's apartment and the brunette put Henry on his bed, gave him a kiss and returned to the living room to say goodbye to her father.

“Gracias por todo papá (Thank you for everything dad)” Regina said to her father, she had truly enjoyed the day with them and Henry.

“Con gusto mija (with pleasure dear)” her dad said “Bueno me voy antes de que tu madre se desespere (Well I’ll leave before your mother gets desperate)” he gave her a kiss on the cheek and they walked to the entrance of the apartment.

“Hasta mañana papá (util tomorrow dad)” she said opening the door.

“Hasta mañana mija (until tomorrow darling)”

Once her father was gone, Regina went directly to her bathroom and took a long bubble bath, when she was done, she went to her studio to do some work and distract her mind from someone she knew wasn’t worth thinking off.


	5. Old lovers and jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the misspells, hope you enjoy it

Regina spent a Sunday uneventful until she saw a few pictures on her tablet about her day with Henry, some pictures didn’t upset her, they were innocent, they showed her with her parents and son, of course you couldn’t see her son’s face, but there were a few pictures of them at Granny’s restaurant and one in particular caught her attention, about her looking at Ruby and the caption said ‘when you can’t keep the gay showing’ oh that pissed her off a lot, she would definitely sue the paper that posted those pictures of her.

Her phone started to ring, it was her sister “hi Z” she said while laying on her bed, she had to get ready for the fundraising event, but she was avoiding it.

“So, my sister couldn’t get her eyes off Ruby” Zelena said laughing.

“Shut up” she laughed “she has a great body, is not my fault that she was dressed like that and I couldn’t look away”

“You sound like a man Gina” Zelena made a disgusted voice but was laughing too much to sound serious.

“I do not!!” She exclaimed “she’s a beautiful and sexy woman, I’m not a perv”

“Have to agree with you”

“Why did you call Z? I’m sure it wasn’t only to bother me about looking at women, which is completely normal because I’m single” she grabbed the glass of wine that was on her nightstand.

“I don’t blame you, but no, the reason I called is if I could go over to your place to get ready, the kids and Robin won’t be able to go to the event because they are sick, so I was wondering if I could stay the night over yours”

“Of course, Z you don’t even have to ask”

“Good because I’m outside your apartment” she said laughing again.

Regina hanged the phone and went to the entrance of her apartment to open the door “you are so silly Z” she let the redhead inside.

“Remember that wicked too” she said winking at her sister “where’s my nephew?”

“He’s taking his nap, he’s very excited about wearing his new suit” Regina said closing the front door.

They walked to Regina’s room and Zelena dropped her things on her sister’s bed.

“So, you like Ruby?” she asked sitting down on the bed.

“No, I just find her attractive” Regina said sitting down on the other side of the bed, resting her upper body against the headboard.

“And Emma?” the redhead asked laying on her stomach.

“I don’t want to talk about that” Regina grabbed her glass of wine and drank some more.

“What happened the other night? come on talk to me” Zelena said looking at her sister, she knew something had happened between Regina and Emma.

“I like her a lot and is silly because I just met her a few days ago, but the other night at the bar” Regina took a deep breath “we kissed but I told her I didn’t want just a night of sex, because I’m looking for something serious and she just walked away, without saying anything”

“She’s very idiot for doing that to you, anyone would be very lucky to have you, if I see her again I’ll punch her for hurting my baby sis”

“People keep telling me that, but I don’t see anyone actually staying with me” Regina smiled sad “and you don’t need to hit someone for me Z”

“Danielle was an idiot to let you go and that’s a fact, now let’s get ready, mother won’t be happy if we arrive late” the redhead stood and went to Regina’s bathroom.

 

They got ready, Regina wore a long red dress and Zelena a dark green one and Henry a black tuxedo, this would be his first event and he was very excited about it, Álvaro took them to the Mills mansion, and they arrived at 6:00pm. They walked over the small red carpet and posed for a few pictures, Henry would make her mother and aunt laugh about his poses, he was already a professional; when they walked towards the entrance, a reporter intercepts them.

“Regina what can you tell us about that picture from yesterday?”

“I think there’s nothing to say, only that I’m single and allowed to check out any woman I want”

Before the reporter could ask anything else, her sister grabbed her hand and they walked inside the mansion, Henry had already walked inside, claiming he would find his abuelos and show them his new tuxedo.

“You two look absolutely stunning” Cora said approaching to them, she gave each daughter a kiss and a hug.

“I could say the same thing about you mother” Regina said smiling, the older woman wore a long black dress with her shoulders showing “¿dónde está papá? (Where is dad?)”

“Está con el príncipe (he’s with the prince)” the older woman said referring to Henry “¿Z qué pasó con Robin y tus hijos? (What happened with Robin and the children?)” Cora said.

“Tienen gripa y Robin se quedó con ellos (They are sick, and Robin stayed with them)” Zelena said looking around the room to see who had arrived at the event.

“Gina, I want you to meet someone” Cora said to her younger daughter.

“Mother who is this person?” the brunette grabbed a glass of wine from a waiter.

“Z do you mind if I take her for a few minutes?” the older woman said ignoring her daughter’s question, because she knew that Regina would protest.

“Not at all, I’m going to say hi to Marco” Zelena said walking away.

Mother and daughter walked through the garden, talking about the pictures on the social media of them having a day of fun and Cora laughed about her daughter checking out Ruby’s body, she couldn’t blame her, after all she’s a beautiful woman, they kept walking until the older woman reached to her goal, a blonde woman who was talking to a man, Regina could only see her hair and back, but as soon as her mother said the woman’s name “Mal dear” Cora said greeting the woman, making her turn around, Regina couldn’t believe she was seeing her professor again, after all those years ago “how are you?” Cora asked, kissing each cheek of the blonde.

“Doing well and yourself?” Mal said looking at Regina, she couldn’t believe how much that young woman she met all those years ago, had grown into a much beautiful and sexy lady.

“Fine, this is my daughter Regina” Cora said smiling while Mal and Regina shake hands and pretended they didn’t know each other.

“Is nice to see you again Reg” Mal said smiling.

“I don’t know if I can say the same” Regina faked a smile.

“You know each other?” Cora said looking at Mal and her daughter.

“She was my professor when I went to that summer curse” Regina said and drank the rest of her wine, that summer had being ideal, but hurtful in the end.

“Well I would love to chat more, but I have to greet other guests” Cora said looking at Mal “don’t get lost dear we have a few things to talk about” and with that said she walked away.

“So, how have you been?” Mal asked, taking a sip from her glass of champagne, they walked towards a corner of the garden to talk in private.

“I’m doing fine” Regina said with a neutral tone, she couldn’t believe that Mal was there, at her parents’ house, after so many years.

“What do you say if we go out to have dinner? I’m staying for a few days and I would like to see you” Mal got closer to the brunette and smiled at her, bringing her fingers to Regina’s cheek.

“I think that’s not a good idea” Regina couldn’t help but back away from Mal, having her this close to her, was leaving her a bit breathless and she didn’t want to be hurt again, like all those years ago when she was a college student.

“Come on Regina” Mal trapped the brunette against a column, “I think we are passed all that happened long time ago”

“For me it isn’t that easy Mal” the brunette looked into Mal’s eyes “you chose your work over me” she was trying to keep her voice steady, but Mal’s touch was not helping at all.

“I know, and I made a mistake” the blonde said with a low tone “but seeing you here today, brought so much back” Mal traced her fingers over Regina’s arm “you were the most beautiful thing that ever happened to me”.

“Is being too long Mal, I don’t want you to be play with my feelings again” Regina trembled at the touch of the blonde.

“I haven’t forgotten about what we had” Mal looked at Regina, bringing her face closer to the brunette’s “tell me you haven’t forget” the blonde woman whispered and kissed her.

“Is not fair what you are doing” Regina said breaking the kiss “you were my first love, but that doesn’t mean I’m still in love with you” the brunette composed herself “I’m not that young girl anymore Mal” the blonde was going to talk, but Regina put her finger on Mal’s lips “that 19-year-old girl you knew is no longer here, I’m looking for someone that puts me, who I am first, instead of sex or even their work” Regina got closer to Mal’s ear “what we had was amazing and sexy, but you hurt me too much to want it again” the brunette said with a serious tone.

“Mami” Henry interrupted the moment between them.

“Hola mi amor (hi my love)” she said smiling to her son, he looked so cute.

“Quién es ella? (who is she?)” he asked looking at the blonde that was standing so close to his mother.

“She’s a friend” Regina said “Mal this is my son Henry”

“Hello dear” Mal offered her hand but Henry was too shy and hid behind his mother.

“Ella es una amiga cariño, salúdala (she’s a friend darling, say hi)” Regina said smiling to Henry, so he stood in front of the other woman and smiled at her.

“Mami vamos por dulces (mamma let’s go for candies)” he said excited, jumping.

“Vamos cariño (let’s go honey)” she grabbed her son’s hand “see you later Mal” she said walking towards the table full of different candies.

Zelena approached to them “who was the woman you were talking with?”

“Remember the professor I told you about? When I was in the U.S?”

“No way Gina!!!” Z said surprised “the first woman that broke your heart?”

“Yes, that’s her”

“Mami quiero todos los dulces (mamma I want all the candies)” Henry said grabbing a chocolate.

“Go easy my love, just grab a few, we still have to eat dinner” Regina said gently to her son, grabbing a small bag for him to put the candies.

“What did she want?” Zelena was curious, she remembered how in love her sister was.

“Just to catch up” Regina said helping her son put the candies on the bag, he was too excited about the candies, that he wasn’t paying attention to the conversation between his mother and aunt.

“She kissed you Gina and I’m sure it will be news tomorrow if it isn’t already all over twitter” Zelena said laughing.

“I don’t care about the news, I was clear with her, I don’t want anything from her”

“who kissed you?” Henry asked looking at his mother surprised.

“A woman I knew a long time ago” Regina said looking at her sister, but Zelena was laughing hard, her nephew was too clever, and Regina could never lie to him.

“But why did she kiss you?” well it seemed that Henry would ask all the questions.

“Because she was happy to see mami again” Regina didn’t know what to say

“Is she going to be my mom?” Henry said scared.

“No mi amor (no my love)” Regina got on her knees “ella no va a ser tu mamá, mira cuando las personas se dejan de ver por muchos años, se emocionan al verse de nuevo (no my love she won’t be your mom, look when people stop seeing each other for a long time, they get happy to see each other again)” the brunette explained to him “y lo expresan de distintas maneras, con un abrazo o un beso, ¿entiendes? (and they express their happiness with a hug or a kiss, you understand?)” he nodded “Mal y yo tuvimos algo hace muchos años (Mal and I had something many years ago)”

“¿Estaban enamoadas? (were you in love?)” he asked looking at Regina.

“Así es, ella se emocionó al verme y por eso me besó (that’s right, she was happy to see me and kissed me)” Zelena looked at them, smiling at the interaction between mother and son.

“¿Y van a estaa juntas ota vez? (are you going to be together again?)” Henry played with his mother’s hair.

“No mi amor, mami está muy herida (no my love, mamma is too hurt)”

“Yo cuido de mami (I take care of you)” Henry said hugging her neck very tight, making Regina cry a bit, for 3 years it had been only them, so the kid was very protective towards his mother.

 

The rest of the evening went well, Regina talked with Mal again, but it was brief, the blonde woman wanted to meet again but Regina said she couldn’t, between her work and Henry she didn’t have time, but the reason behind it was she didn’t want to see the blonde again. Regina returned home around 1:00am, her son had stayed at her parent’s because he had fallen asleep around 11pm, she would go early for him and take him to school. She had a bad night of sleep, seeing Mal again had moved a lot of things from the past.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“Red, Regina is with another woman!!” Emma said walking on her friend’s room.

“Shhhh, I’m sleeping is 7 am Em!!” the redhead protested, but Emma didn’t care, she sat on her friend’s bed and showed her the pictures on Twitter of Mal and Regina on the charity event.

“Damn!” Ruby said with a whistle.

“Come on Rubs that means she’s already forgetting about me, look at them, they look so good together” Emma said with a sad tone.

“You two didn’t have anything!!” Ruby rubbed her eyes.

“But that’s the thing, I want something with her and now she’s with another woman!!” Emma started to complain.

“Don’t get jealous blonde!!!” Ruby said turning to look at Emma “besides you don’t even know if they are together”

“Red look at them, they are kissing in this pic!! She looks so happy” Emma sat over Ruby’s legs “I don’t want to see Regina with someone else”

“Em I just think you should have a talk with Regina” Ruby said yawning and trying to go back to sleep “today you’ll see her at the school so beg her”

“Fine I’ll let you sleep but when I come back home from work, we must prepare something for her and you’ll help me” Emma got out of the bed and went to her room, to get ready for the day, she couldn’t wait to see her favorite student and of course, Regina.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Regina an Henry arrived at the school, and as every day, Regina would go out of the car and say goodbye to her son.

“Ten un lindo día mi príncipe (have a lovely day my prince)” Regina said, handing Henry his lunchbox.

“Tú también mami (you too mamma)” Henry said smiling, hugging his mother very tight “Emma!” the kid exclaimed when he saw the blonde walking towards them, he stopped hugging Regina to greet his favorite teacher, running towards her.

“Good morning Henry” she said smiling and hugging the kid very tight.

Regina got a bit jealous about her son’s way of being around the blonde teacher “Good morning Regina” Emma said looking at the brunette.

“Miss Swan” Regina said politely.

Emma took her backpack and opened it “you left this at Granny’s” she said giving Henry his penguin.

“Look mamma she found it!!” Henry said very happy, hugging Emma again.

“Thank you, Miss Swan,” Regina said smiling “da gracias mi amor (say thank you my love)”

“thank you, Emma,” he gave her a kiss on her cheek, making the blonde smile.

“Go to class darling, I have to go now” Regina said looking at Henry.

“Sí mami, te amo (yes mamma, I love you)” he said walking inside the school, with his penguin.

Regina looked at her son going inside the school and went back to her car without saying a word to Emma, “Regina wait!!!” the teacher said following her.

“What do you want Miss Swan?” Regina said with a serious tone, turning around to see Emma.

“Just give me a chance to talk with you”

“And why would I do that?”

“Because I want to redeem myself about the other night” Emma said hopefully.

“I’ll think about it” Regina opened the passenger door of the car.

“Just know that every time I see you, you take my breath away” Regina paused as she listened to Emma’s words, she turned around and the blonde teacher had already walked away, she took a deep breath and got inside the car, going to her office to start a day full of work.

 

On her break, Emma looked for ideas on her laptop, about what she could give Regina, she was thinking about flowers, but she needed to search about the meanings of flowers, to choose the right flowers she had to send to the woman that was occupying all her thoughts.

She typed: meaning of roses, finding a lot of pages that explained the different colors of this type of flower, she spent half hour looking for the best flowers, finally finding the right ones:

**Lavender rose:** love at first sight.

**Orange rose:** desire and enthusiasm.

**Purple Hyacinth:** is mainly about a deep feeling of sadness and asking for forgiveness.

She made a call to the florist she knew and asked them to send the bucket of flowers to Regina’s office, with that done, she went back to eat her lunch and then went back to her group of kids.

///////////////////////////////////////////////

It was around 3:00pm, when Regina’s assistance nocked on her office door.

“Enter” Regina said looking at her computer screen.

“Miss Mills” her assistant said entering the office, with a vase with flowers “this arrived for you” the younger woman put the flowers on Regina’s desk.

“Thank you” Regina said smiling, taking the small envelope, she opened it and smile at the words written:

                        _‘If you can give this idiot woman another chance, she’ll wait for your response’_

There was a phone number besides the words and Regina traced it with her thumb, Emma was going to be the end of her, she couldn’t help but grab her phone and type a message.

**‘Thank you for the flowers, they are beautiful’ – R**

A response came right away.

**‘I’m glad you liked them, so are you giving me another chance?’ – E**

Regina bite her lip and started to think of a response and typed

**‘It depends on what are you planning’ – R**

**‘That will be a surprise, can you meet me at 7pm today?’ – E**

**‘I’ll see what I can do’ – R**

**‘Thank you for this Regina’ – E**

Regina talked with Kath and asked her to take care of Henry that night, promising her friend to tell her everything about her meeting with Emma.

**‘I’m available tonight, where do I see you?’ – R**

**‘Can I pick you up?’ – E**

**‘Okay, I’ll text you my address’ – R**

**‘Perfect, I’ll pick you up at 7 sharp ;)’ – E**

The rest of the day for both women, went quickly, they couldn’t wait to see each other.


	6. First date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again if there are any misspells I'm sorry! Enjoy this chapter :)

Regina arrived at her house around 6pm with Kath, she had to get ready because Emma would arrive in an hour. As soon as she opens the door of her apartment, Henry was there, greeting her.

"Hola mami (hi mamma)" he hugged Regina's legs.

"Hola mi amor (hello my love)" Regina kissed the top of his head "look who came to see you?"

"Aunt Kath!!" Henry exclaimed excited and hugged the blonde woman.

"How are you my favorite boy?" Kath carried him on her arms "boy you are getting heavier" she said walking towards the living room.

"I'm fine!" the boy said squeezing the blonde's cheeks.

Regina closed the front door and walked behind them "Hello mamma C" Kath said giving Cora a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello dear, is lovely to see you again, your birthday is coming soon we have to throw a party to celebrate it" Cora said sitting down on the sofa and Kath sat down on the floor with Henry, to play with some toys.

"Mom thank you for this again" Regina said greeting Cora.

"Is alright darling you know I adore the prince, but I can't do this every day" the older woman said looking at Regina "I just think you need a new nanny, Anne is very informal" Cora stood up and walked to where her purse was.

"I know mom don't worry I'll find someone" Regina got closer to her mother "te amo (I love you)" she gave Cora a kiss.

"Y yo a ti mi amor (I love you too)" Cora smiled at her "adiós príncipe (goodbye prince)" she said blowing a kiss to Henry, "goodbye Kath, think about the party, you can always do it at the mansion".

"Adiós abuela (goodbye grandma)" Henry said between giggles.

"Thanks mamma I'll think about it" Kath said turning to look at Cora, she had been like a mother to Kath, the blonde had known Regina since they were kids.

"Te acompaño a la puerta mamá (I walk you out mom)" Regina said, walking besides her mother "le pedí a Álvaro que te lleve a casa (I asked Álvaro to take you home)" Regina opened the door.

"Gracias mi amor, nos estamos hablando (thanks my love, we talk later)" Cora gave Regina a kiss on the cheek and walked towards the elevator.

"Adiós mamá, cuídate (goodbye mom, take care)" Regina said waiting on the door until the elevator arrived at her apartment floor, once Cora was inside the elevator, Regina closed the door and walked back to the living room.

"Henry mi amor, te vas a quedar con Kath hoy porque yo voy a salir (Henry my love, you'll stay with Kath tonight, I'm going out)" Regina said taking off her heels.

"A dónde vas? (Where are you going?)" Henry stopped playing and turned to look at his mother.

"Voy a salir con Emma (I'm going out with Emma)" Regina kneeled in front of Henry.

"Y ¿yo puedo ir? (Can i go?)" Henry asked happy.

"No mi príncipe, es muy tarde para ti y mamá tiene que hablar con Emma (not my prince, is too late for you and mamma has to talk with Emma)" Regina explained patiently.

"¿Po qué? (Why?)" Henry wanted to know everything.

"Porque mamá y Emma tienen que arreglar algunas cosas (because mom and Emma have a few things to talk about)" Regina traced her fingers over Henry's hair.

"Yo queo ir (I want to go)" Henry crossed his arms and looked down to his feet.

Regina took a deep breath "es muy tarde para ti amor (is too late for you love)" she said looking at Kath for help.

"We will have fun here Henry" Regina’s friend tried to cheer the boy.

"Yo quero ir con Emma (I want to go with Emma)" Henry said pouting and sat on the floor with his arms crossed.

"Por favor no me hagas esto ahorita príncipe (please don't do this to me my prince)" Regina sat down on the floor too "a Emma la puedes ver mañana en clases ( you can see Emma tomorrow at school)" the brunette woman said smiling to Henry, but clearly he was upset about his mother being able to see Emma and he wouldn't, so Regina tried again "¿y si le digo que suba a saludarte? (And if I tell her to come upstairs to say hi to you?)"

"Okay" he wasn't too happy though.

"Vamos a bañarte para que estés guapo (let's bath you so you are handsome) Regina said winking at him, making him smile a little bit.

"Don't you want me to do it? Is getting late for you to get ready, you only have half hour" Kath asked picking up a few toys, to take them to Henry’s play room.

"I think is better if I do it" Regina said standing up "Emma will understand, come on prince let's give you that bath" Henry grabbed his mother's hand and they walked to the bathroom.

"How were your classes?" Regina asked while undressing Henry.

"Fine" Henry was still pouting, and a bit upset.

"Hmmm" Regina didn't push him any further, if he didn't want to talk she wouldn't pressure him “I’ll tell you about my day then” the brunette helped Henry to get inside the bathtub “I received some flowers, very beautiful ones” but no matter what Regina tried to say, it seemed Henry was still upset, he wanted to spend time with Emma. Regina finished bathing Henry and she was dressing him when the doorbell rang, she heard Kath talking with someone and thought Emma had arrived already, the boy didn’t wait for his mother to keep dressing him, he just ran to greet his favorite teacher, Regina chasing him behind.

“Henry Mills regresa para acá, no he terminado de vestirte (Henry Mills come back here I haven’t finished dressing you)!” Regina said with a loud tone, she wasn’t angry, but she was a bit exhausted and Henry wasn’t helping her at all.

Regina chased Henry, but he was quicker and ran into Emma “Hi Emma” he said breathless and giggling

“Hello kid” Emma said messing up his wet hair “why are you shirtless?” she had heard Regina’s voice but didn’t know what was happening, probably the kid was playing with her.

 “Mamma” he didn’t say anything else and laughed again, hiding behind Emma.

“Henry come back here” Regina said walking towards the entrance of the apartment “oh” Regina stopped walking when she saw Emma standing inside her apartment, the brunette suddenly felt exposed, she was wet from head to toe.

“Hi” Emma said smiling and looking at Regina, she couldn’t believe how beautiful the brunette looked, she liked that look on Regina, messy hair and messy clothes, Emma realized that she liked this Regina better.

“Hi” Regina said suddenly shy.

“So that shirt is yours?” Emma asked Henry, who was trying not to make a sound.

“It seems that the prince is being naughty tonight” Regina said smiling to Emma.

“Henry why are you doing this to your mum?” the kid didn’t say anything, so Emma turned around and kneeled in front of him “you know mamma is tired and if you want to make her happy, you need to be obedient” Regina looked at how Emma treated her son and she couldn’t stop but smile, she liked it, she liked it too much, Emma was so gentle with Henry and that made her very happy.

Henry just nodded and walked back to his mother “sowy mami (mamma)” Regina bit her lip, so she wouldn’t lose her posture, Henry needed to see that the situation wasn’t funny.

“Está bien mi amor, la próxima vez trata de ser más obediente por favor (is okay my love, but next time be more obedient please)” Emma looked between mother and son, she decided she wanted to see more of that and of course hear more Spanish.

Kath stood beside Emma and whispered, “hurt them and I hurt you” and with that she walked away, leaving the blonde speechless.

“I’m going to change quickly” Regina said nervous, looking at her wet clothes.

“Take your time, in the meantime I’ll be with Henry” Emma said smiling.

“Okay, be right back, Kath can you come?” Regina asked to her friend, she needed assistance to choose the outfit for the date.

The two friends walked to Regina’s room and as soon as they were inside, the brunette closed the door “I don’t know what to wear” she said unbuttoning her silk shirt.

“Don’t worry I’ll chose something for you” Kath said winking at her and went to the walk-in closet, she was thinking of a simple but lovely dress.

A few minutes later, Regina had already reapplied the makeup and was brushing her hair when Kath returned to the room and showed her two options, a red dress or a blue one.

“I think the blue Kath” Regina said standing up and grabbing the dress to put it on.

“You look perfect” Kath said smiling at her friend, Regina turned around and the blonde helped her with the zipper, Kath handed her the heels.

When Regina returned to the living room, Emma was sitting on the couch with Henry’s head on her lap, the blonde was playing with the kid’s hair, while the two watched the cartoons, well Emma was the one watching because Henry was already asleep.

Regina smiled apologetic and carried her son on her arms, murmuring “I’ll be back in a sec”

“Don’t worry” Emma murmured smiling, she couldn’t believe how beautiful Regina looked, every single time she saw this woman, she was left breathless.

Regina appeared on the living room two minutes later “I’m sorry for taking so long to get ready and then this…” Regina was apologizing to Emma. But the blonde interrupted her.

“Regina” the brunette stopped talking and smiled shily to Emma.

“Sorry, I’m out of practice” she looked at Emma, getting lost on those eyes, that only looked at her with happiness and something else, could it be love!? It was too soon to tell, but she could see how amazing Emma was already.

Emma walked closer to Regina “there’s nothing to apologize for” the blonde took Regina’s hands on her own and traced her thumbs over the skin “you look beautiful now, as you were twenty minutes ago” the blonde smiled

“Thank you” Regina said returning the smile.

“I don’t want to interrupt, but you two have to go” Kath said smirking, “have a great night and behave” the blonde opened the front door.

“Throwing me out of my own apartment I can’t believe this” Regina said laughing, taking Emma’s hand and walking towards her friend “bye Kath, thank you” she gave her friend a peck and dragged Emma along with her towards the elevator, Emma didn’t have the chance to say goodbye because Kath had already closed the door.

“Is she always like that?” Emma asked while going inside the elevator.

“Yes” Regina giggled and pushed the button to close the doors of the elevator, not realizing that Emma was reaching to the button too, making their hands touch.

“Do you feel that?” Emma asked pointing at their hands still touching.

“That kind of electricity that feels around my body every time we touch?” Regina said looking at Emma.

“Exactly that, is just something I can’t stop thinking about” Emma smiled

“Me neither” Regina bit her bottom lip.

“Don’t do that please” Emma begged her “I need to stay focus tonight”

“I’m not doing anything” Regina said innocently.

“You know what you are doing Mills” Emma thanked the gods that the elevator doors opened “come on my car is parked outside” Emma said offering her arm to Regina.

“What a gentlewoman” Regina said smiling, interlacing her arm with Emma's, the two women walked outside the fancy building and Regina couldn’t believe the car that was park “I’m not going inside that deathtrap thing you call car”.

“Don’t insult my baby Mills” Emma said letting go Regina’s arm “she isn’t that bad”

“Unless you want me to get a disease I'm not getting inside that car Miss Swan” Regina crossed her arms.

Emma looked at her with disbelief “stop hurting her feelings” and approached to the hood of her car “don’t listen to this woman baby, she doesn’t know what she’s saying”

“It’s just a car Emma” Regina said laughing at the dramatic things Emma was saying to her car.

Emma approached to Regina again “is not just a car Regina, is my life” Emma was pouting now, how could the brunette insult her precious car “now please your majesty, get your gorgeous ass on the car”

“No” Regina said serious.

“We are going to be late to the dinner” Emma said a bit impatiently.

“Well I don’t care, I’m not going inside the car” Regina looked at Emma daring her.

“Fine” Emma moved her hands in surrender “you don’t give me another choice” before Regina could react, Emma was carrying her and walking towards the car.

“Put me down this instant Miss Swan” Regina said trying not to laugh or sound distracted by Emma’s hands and arms touching her legs, too close to her ass.

But Emma didn’t listen to Regina, she tried to open the door of the car, but Regina was moving too much, and she couldn’t hold her with just an arm “stop moving Regina!!” Emma exclaimed.

“I’m not getting inside” Regina protested.

“Yes, you will” Emma was finally able to open the car door, putting Regina on the front seat and her seatbelt on. The blonde closed the door and walked to the driver’s side, opening the door and smirking triumphally “see? It wasn’t that bad” Emma said laughing.

“Is not funny” Regina tried to be serious, but couldn’t help but smile, the car on the inside wasn’t that bad “now let’s go, I don’t want to spend too much time inside this thing” Regina said making Emma laugh some more. Emma drove to the restaurant she had chosen for them to be at peace and be able to talk.

They arrived at the restaurant and Emma was the first one to walk out of the car, opening the door for Regina and offering her hand “you are too gentle tonight” the brunette accepted the hand and got out of the car “what changed?”

“I’ll tell you over dinner” Emma said smiling “now let’s go inside, we are running late” so the two women walked inside the small restaurant, the host received them and took them to their table, Regina was impressed, the restaurant was very quiet and cozy, not the kind of restaurant she would choose for a ‘date’ but she wouldn’t complain. They sat down, and the host give them their menus.

“So, tell me Miss Swan what did you want to talk about?” Regina asked looking the menu

“First I wanted to apologize about the other night” Emma smiled nervously.

“I think it was unexpected what you did, but why getting in touch with me again?” Regina put down her menu “I thought after that night I wouldn’t talk with you again, you left something very clear and it was…”

“Regina please” Emma put down her menu on the table “that’s why I’m here, I wanted to apologize I was an idiot”

“At least we agree on something” Regina couldn’t help saying those words.

“I don’t have anything that justify the way I behaved that night, but I want to do anything possible to win your trust”

“Why?”

“Because I like you” Emma said looking at Regina “I don’t know how to explain this, but you make feel something special”

“If that’s true, then why did you leave me that night?” Regina looked right into Emma’s eyes, she needed answers.

“I got scared” Emma tried to smile.

“What scared you?” Regina said curious.

Before Emma could answered, a waiter interrupted them “can I offer you something to drink?”

“A glass of your best wine please” Regina needed something to drink quickly “oh and a glass of water”

“For me a beer please” Emma said smiling at the waiter.

“Right away” the waiter said politely and left

“So, to answer to your question, I’m scared of relationships”

“I think I could witnessed that Emma” Regina said looking at her menu “I denied you sex because I’m looking for something serious and you just ran away like a coward” Regina raised her voice a bit on that last part, making some people turn to look at them.

“The reason I asked you to give me another change, is because I do want to try dating, with you” Emma said still looking at Regina “Mills look at me please” Regina looked at Emma and was met with sincere eyes “I do want to try this with you, I liked you since I first saw you, is silly but since the day I met you, I can’t stop thinking about you”

“And why should I believe you?”

“You don’t have to, at least not now but I’ll make sure you believe that I honestly like you a lot” Emma said, and Regina couldn’t help but smile to those words.

“Well Swan let’s get to know each other tonight” Regina returned to look at her menu “so far I have liked the place you chose, because at least people don’t recognize who I am, and I don’t have reporters all over me”

“That was the plan” Emma said looking at her menu, already knowing what she would order “to have a peaceful evening”

“So, have you always been a teacher?”

“No” Emma said putting down her menu “I needed the job and Mary recommended me to the school”

Regina put down her menu on the table “you are telling me you don’t have experience with kids?”

“I do have the experience, I was surrender by younger kids my whole life”

“What do you mean? You come from a big family?”

“You could say so” Emma smiled shily “I was an orphan”

“I see, I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable” Regina said reaching for Emma’s hand, the blonde smiled at the action and let the brunette hold her hand.

“Is alright, is easy to talk with you about my life” Emma squeezed Regina’s hand to reassure her that it was totally fine with her “besides I know about your family” Regina raised an eyebrow and Emma laughed “everybody knows you have two loving parents and a sister, you are after all a celebrity”.

“Right” Regina said laughing too “I sometimes forget that”

The waiter interrupted them again when he put their drinks on the table “are you ready to order?”

“Yes, I want the chef’s salad” Regina said giving the waiter the menu “thank you” she smiled politely.

“I want the grilled cheese, please” Emma gave the man the menu.

“You always eat that kind of food?” Regina asked surprised

“I know, I eat like a child” Emma said laughing

“I’m just impress” Regina said grabbing her glass of water, her throat suddenly felt dry “how can you have that body and eat that kind of food?”

“Have you been checking out my body Mills?” Emma asked smirking, making Regina blush a bit.

“Perhaps” Regina said looking at Emma “after all you do wear very tight jeans and shirts, so your body looks great”

“I’ll take that as a compliment” Emma said sipping her beer.

“So, what did you do before teaching?” Regina asked changing the subject.

“A bit of everything, I’m always changing jobs” Emma felt a bit uncomfortable, she never liked to be the center of a conversation.

“What did you study?” Regina asked drinking from her glass of wine.

“Photography for two years but couldn’t keep going” Emma said sadly, remembering the reasons why “can we talk about you please?”.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make you feel bad” Regina apologized “like I said is being long since I did this”

“Hey no, no, is okay” Emma offered her hand for Regina to take it “Is just that I don’t like to talk too much about myself”

“Then ask me something Swan” Regina said squeezing the blonde’s hand.

“What’s your favorite color?”

“Really?” Regina asked laughing “you have the chance to ask me anything and you decide to ask me my favorite color?”

“I want to know everything about you” Emma said smiling, taking another sip from her beer.

“Okay” Regina played with her glass of wine “I like purple and black”

“See, it wasn’t that hard” Emma said winking at her.

“And yours?”

“Yellow of course”

“Of course” Regina smiled brightly, she felt so at ease with Emma “what’s the story behind that thing you call a car?”

“It has been my true companion since I was 16” Emma smiled at the memory “my first foster parents gave it to me before dying” she smiled sadly.

“I’m sorry Emma I’m ruining this dinner by asking the wrong questions”

“Hey, don’t worry it was a long time ago and I remember them with happiness because they were the first family that took me in” Emma squeezed Regina’s hand.

The waiter arrived with their orders, the two women ate the delicious food and kept talking about silly things and other ones that weren’t so silly. Regina felt so happy during the dinner, she was able to laugh and be herself without a camera pointing at her and capturing everything she did, she enjoyed the food, the wine and of course Emma’s company very much, the younger woman made her laugh a lot by telling her stories when she was at the orphanage. The blonde on the other hand, had the most amazing date ever, she loved that she could be herself around Regina, not worrying about what the other woman could think about her, she could talk about anything and the brunette would listen to her without judging her, she couldn’t help but like her even more, she needed to make sure this woman was the happiest, she could sense Regina deserved it.

They arrived at Regina’s apartment around 11:30pm because they had work the next morning, Emma parked the car in front of Regina’s building “I hope you had a good time, because I sure did” Emma said smiling.

“I did, thank you for being persistent” Regina said smiling to Emma “oh I meant to ask you” the brunette said before opening the door of the car “do you know anyone that is good with kids and is looking for a job?”.

“Sure, why you ask?”

“Well I need a nanny for Henry”

“Remember Ruby?” Regina nodded, “well she’s recently unemployed and she is very good with kids, I think she was an actual nanny when she was younger”

“Do you have her phone number?”

“You are seriously going to ask her?” Emma asked surprised.

“Yes, I need someone as soon as possible” Regina said taking her phone “why?”

“No nothing” Emma took her phone from the pocket of her jacket.

“What’s wrong Emma?”

“Nothing is just those pictures” Emma didn’t have to keep going because Regina understood right away, the brunette smirked, was Emma jealous?

“Hmmm well I’m single so I’m aloud to look at people” Regina bite her lower lip.

“I know is just that…” Emma looked at her phone, she felt so silly.

“What?” Regina was teasing her.

“I don’t want to see you with anyone, I know is silly, but those pictures and then the other pictures of you with that blonde woman, they made me feel sad and…”

“Is Emma Swan jealous?” Regina said smirking, trying not to laugh.

“No” Emma said laughing nervously, she was so silly.

“Don’t worry dear I only have eyes for just one person now, if this woman of course doesn’t get scare and leaves me” Regina winked at Emma, making the blonde smile, yeah Emma had to do a lot of work to gain Regina’s trust “now give me the phone number of your friend please” so Emma quickly searched for Ruby’s number and gave it to Regina.

“I’ll walk you to the door” Emma said going out of the car while Regina did the same.

They walked the few steps towards the entrance of the building and Emma put her hands on the back pockets of her jeans, moving nervously, Regina find it very cute.

“Thank you for the dinner and the company” Regina said smiling.

“Thank you for accepting” Emma said trying to steady her voice.

“Well goodnight Emma”

“Goodnight Regina”

Regina got closer to the blonde and gave her a kiss on the cheek, walking inside the building and towards the elevator, Emma was left speechless, she couldn’t move or think, Regina was truly a wonderful woman that surprised her with every gesture she did. After a few minutes, Emma was able to walk back to her car and drive back to her own apartment, smiling like she had never smiled.


	7. The new nanny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay, my life has being chaos lately, but I promise to start posting weekly again, hope you enjoy this chapter :) and always sorry if there are any misspells.

Regina woke up with a smile on her face, her date with Emma had been wonderful and she couldn’t wait to see the blonde again at the school of her son, she got out of bed and did her morning routine, got dressed and went to Henry’s room to wake him up, she helped him to get dress and gave him breakfast. They arrived at the school and mother and son smiled when they saw Emma walking towards them. 

“Good morning Henry” the blonde teacher said standing in front of them “and good morning to you Regina” Emma smiled at the brunette. 

“Hi Emma” Henry said hugging the teacher's legs. 

“Good morning dear” Regina said looking at the woman responsible for her happiness on that Tuesday morning. 

“We are running late buddy, say bye to your mom” Emma said smiling. 

“Adios mami (goodbye mamma)” He grabbed Emma’s hand and was ready to go, but Regina’s voice stopped him. 

“¿Dónde está mi beso príncipe? (Where’s my kiss prince?)” Regina asked with a sad face. 

“Lo siento mami (I’m sorry mamma)” he let go Emma’s hand and hugged his mother very tight “te amo (I love you)” he said while Regina gave him kisses all over his face, he started to giggle, and Emma couldn’t help but smile at the beautiful scene in front of her, mother and son saying goodbye for the day was a beautiful sight. 

“Ahora sí te puedes ir mi amor (now you can go my love)” Regina said proud of herself “te amo, ten un lindo día (I love you, have a lovely day)” Henry started to walk with Emma towards the school “Swan” Regina called Emma, making the blonde woman stop walking, the teacher said something to Henry, he walked inside the school, and she walked towards Regina, smiling like a fool. 

“Yes Mills?” Emma asked innocently. 

The brunette got closer to Emma and whispered, “where’s my goodbye kiss?” Emma couldn’t move, Regina was looking at her with a smirk, so the brunette got even closer to Emma’s face and gave her a kiss close to her mouth “que tengas un lindo día Em-ma (have a lovely day Em-ma)” and with that said, she was gone, leaving a speechless Emma behind. 

When Emma was able to walk inside the school, she sent a text to Regina 

**‘What did you say earlier? Some of us don’t know Spanish ;)’ -E**  

A reply came right away 

**‘I wished you a lovely day ;)’ -R**  

Emma smiled and typed a reply 

**‘Thank you, I hope you have a lovely day too’ -E**  

Emma remember how sexy and beautiful Regina looked wearing that skirt and decided to send another message 

**‘You looked beautiful this morning, thought you should know’ -E**  

Emma put down her things on the desk office and got ready for her first class, she put her phone on the back pocket of her jeans and walked towards her classroom. 

**‘Thank you dear, you looked quite sexy ;)’ -R**  

Emma bite her lip while reading the text, Regina wasn’t helping at all by saying those things, but she had to control herself and prove this woman she deserved the world, to be loved and cherished in every way possible, she was going to prove Regina how much she liked her. 

**‘Checking out my body again Mills?’ P.S. you looked sexy too’ -E**  

With that sent, she put her phone back into her pocket and went inside the classroom, smiling at the kids. 

////////////////////////////////////////// 

Regina arrived at her office, walking like the most powerful woman, with a confidence that many people would like to have, her heels making sound on the floor, every time the people at her office heard that particular sound, they knew that their boss had arrived. She had drawn a line, a line that shouldn’t be allowed to cross by any of her workers, she had to remind herself that she was the boss and she wouldn’t make the same mistakes she made when she first started her magazine, sometimes people would take advantage of her generosity and kindness and confuse work with friendship, compromising not only the magazine but the bond they had created with one of the most powerful women in the industry, so she had learnt from her mistakes and was always serious, except with Kath. 

Regina got out of the elevator and walked inside her office, her assistant following behind “What do I have for today?” She asked taking off her jacket. 

“We have a photo session with John, a meeting with Lisa” Regina sat down on her office chair “Kath asked me to make sure you are available for lunch, so you are free until 4:00pm and then you have a meeting with the design department” the young woman said smiling. 

“Thank you, Deb” Regina said smiling 

“Need anything else?” The young woman smiled back, she truly loved working for the brunette. 

“No thank you, I’ll let you know” the brunette said opening her email account. 

Once her assistant was out of the office, she took her cellphone out of her purse and dialed Ruby’s phone number. 

“Hello?” 

“Ruby?” She asked  

“Yes, this is she”  

“I’m Regina Mills, I was wondering if you could come to my office” 

“Why?” 

“I need a nanny for Henry and Emma told me you are unemployed at the moment”  

“Yes, at what time do you want me there?” 

“Are you available in an hour?” 

“Yes yes” Ruby sounded excited.  

“Okay then I will send my driver for you” 

“Is okay I can arrive there on time” 

“Ruby you’ll have to get used to be drove to places, so I want to make sure you are safe” 

“So, you are already hiring me? Just because Emma recommend it?” 

Regina laughed “yes you are hired but the main reason is because I saw you interact with my son that day at the restaurant, but I need you to come so we talk about salary and schedule” 

“Okay I’ll send you my address then”  

“Perfect dear, see you later” 

“Later Regina”  

 

She hanged up the phone and contacted her lawyer “Gina darling, how are you?” Her lawyer said answering the phone 

“Doing very well love, how are you?”  

“Fine, you know taking care of three kids can be difficult, but I can’t complain” 

“I can imagine, I don’t know how you do it though” Regina said walking around her office, looking at an article about bridesmaids that was due to the magazine’s edition that month, “the reason I call you is because I need a contract for a new nanny” 

“What happened with Anne?” 

“She has canceled me too many times and I can’t keep going like this” 

“Okay at what time do you need the contract?” 

“I’ll see her in an hour, so we will arrange all that is needed, and I’ll send you the information” Regina made a pause, she didn’t like a picture of the article “do you think you can have it for tomorrow?” 

“Of course, darling, until tomorrow then?” 

“Yes, bye” 

Regina hanged up the phone and let out a frustrating noise, she pressed a button on her desk telephone and spoke “Deb can you tell Martin to come into my office please?” she sat down on her desk chair, gosh how much she hated to argue with people that didn’t follow what she specifically requested. 

//////////////////////////////////// 

When Ruby arrived at Regina’s office she didn’t expect to hear angry voices coming out of a closed door, she sat down quietly on a couch and crossed her legs, not paying much attention to what was happening around the place. She suddenly heard the door being opened and the voices louder than before, it was Regina arguing with a man, it sure didn’t look good. 

“And don’t you dare to come back” she heard Regina’s voice loud and clear, from inside the office and the guy walking down the hall with his eyes looking down at the floor, it seemed he was fired. 

Suddenly she hears someone walking inside Regina’s office, it was Kath and she could hear them have a conversation. 

“What happened Gina?” 

“I’ll tell you over lunch, right now I’m expecting someone, and she could be here any minute” Regina had to be brief, otherwise her best friend would ask too many questions 

“We talk over lunch then” and the blonde woman walked out of the office, finally noticing that Ruby was on the couch. 

“And what are you doing here?” Kath asked looking at Ruby, she couldn’t help but smile. 

Ruby stood up and walked towards the blonde “hello” she simply said smiling back and biting her lower lip, “Regina wants me to be Henry’s nanny”. 

Kath was distracted with Ruby biting her lip “stop that” the two women couldn’t help but flirt every time they saw each other. 

“I’m not doing anything” Ruby said innocently, moving her teeth over her lower lip and looking at Kath’s mouth. 

They stared at each other until Regina interrupted them “hello Ruby” 

“Hi Regina” Ruby said not looking at her, still very distracted by the beautiful blonde. 

“Let’s go to my office please” Regina could see how the redhead was so into her best friend, they couldn’t hide the attraction, it was obvious there was chemistry between them. 

“Bye Kath” Ruby said winking at the blonde and walking inside Regina’s office. 

Regina walked inside her office and closed the door, smiling at how her friend stood there looking at Ruby getting inside the brunette’s office, moving her hips for show. 

“Sit down Ruby” Regina said pointing at a couch “do you want something to drink? Coffee, water?”   

“Coffee is fine thank you” Ruby sat down and Regina walked to her desk, asking her assistant for a coffee. 

“So I need you to pick up Henry at school” Regina said walking towards the redhead “that’s around 1:00 pm” she sat down besides Ruby “and I get home at 7:00 pm, sometimes I get caught up in work so I arrive at 9:00 pm” Regina crossed her legs and put her hands over her left knee, “I only need you on weekdays unless I have an event and then I’ll ask you with anticipation to take care of Henry” 

“Sounds good to me” 

Regina was going to talk again when her assistant walked inside the office with a cup of coffee on her hands. 

“Thank you Deb” Regina said to her assistant, she was very efficient. 

The young women gave Ruby the cup “need something else?” 

“No that would be all Deb” Regina smiled at her and the assistant just nodded and walked out of the office. 

“About the pay” Regina talked after a few seconds of silence “I offer you £800” she uncrossed her legs 

“What?” Ruby said surprised, she wasn’t expecting that amount, it was too much, she almost burns her mouth after hearing how much the brunette was willing to pay. 

“Look Ruby, Henry is the most important treasure in my life, so money is not an issue when it comes to my son” It was true, Regina would give everything she had for her son, that kid was everything for her. 

“I get it, I just don’t know what to say, I never expected to get paid that much” Ruby said smiling and sipping her coffee. 

“Well with that settled” Regina stood up “I’ll tell my lawyer to do the contract” and walked towards her desk “one more thing” she paused and looked at Ruby “can you start today?” the brunette hoped that Ruby could, because her mother wouldn’t be able to take care of Henry. 

“Yes of course” Ruby said smiling, she didn’t have anything else to do and ever since she met Henry, she knew he was a special kid, she just couldn’t wait to be his babysitter. 

“Perfect” Regina smiled at her “as today will be your first day, I’ll go with you to the school, so Henry meets you as his new nanny and I add you to the list of people that can pick him up, but the driver will take you there and then to my apartment every day, whatever you need he will be there for you” 

“Do I need to know about any allergies or something important?” The redhead stood up and walked around the office, she had never seen an office so big and well decorated, she was like a kid discovering something new. 

“No, I just have a request though” Regina sat on the edge of the desk. 

“Tell me” Ruby looked at Regina. 

“I want Henry to eat healthy things, so please don’t give him too much sugar and candies or junk food” Regina said with a serious tone, she believed that a healthy lifestyle would help her son to have a better life, now and then she would let him eat pizza or a burger, but she preferred that Henry got used to eat healthy, she never understood the parents that let their kids to eat junk food.  

“Okay, I won’t give him junk food” Ruby winked at her and Regina smiled. 

“Thank you, with the previous nannies that was a problem so I hope with you is different” 

“Don’t worry Regina” the redhead walked closer to the brunette “I’ll take care of Henry as if he was my kid” 

“Perfect” Regina said reaching for a piece of paper “I know this is old fashion but I wrote here the phone number of my office, and the driver’s” 

Ruby extended her right hand and took the offered paper “don’t worry, is better if I have them” the redhead smiled. 

“So I’ll pick you up later and we will go to Henry’s school and one more thing, please change the way you dress, I don't think is appropriate” Regina said looking at the tight and small skirt that Ruby was wearing. 

“Okay, I'll change my clothing, but I was actually wondering if I could…” Ruby didn’t continue speaking because she was a bit embarrassed about what she was about to ask. 

“Tell me” Regina uncrossed her legs and walked to her office chair, sitting down. 

“Is something silly don’t worry” Ruby smiled shyly . 

“Is okay, whatever you ask won’t be silly at all dear” Regina looked at her with a sweet smile. 

“I was wondering if I could look around, I have never been in a place like this” Ruby was really shy about the situation “I mean I’m on the building where the magic happens” she laughed nervously, what was happening to her?, she was always confident “in the building of the most famous magazine…” Yes Ruby was now talking about how she was on the building of her favorite magazine and how she couldn’t handle the excitement so Regina interrupted her, laughing about how excited the redhead looked, she was always flattered when people told her how wonderful her magazine was. 

“Ruby of course you can” Regina said standing up “come on, I’ll walk you to Deb’s desk and ask her if she can give you the tour” she walked towards the door but stopped when Ruby talked again. 

“No don’t worry, I don’t want to interrupt whatever she has to do” Ruby said a bit embarrassed. 

“I insist, if I need her, I’ll call her and you can do the rest of the tour alone or ask Kath” she winked at the redhead and walked out of her office to talk with Deb, leaving a blushed Ruby behind. Ruby walked out of the office and waited while Regina was talking with her assistant, a minute later the brunette walked towards Ruby and said “she’ll give you the tour, stay as much as you want and let me know what you think, if it gets too late, you can stay here and that way we go together to Henry’s school” 

“Sounds great” Ruby said smiling like a kid “and thank you for this Regina” 

“Don’t worry dear if you need anything you know where my office is” Regina walked towards her office but stopped “or Kath’s office is over there” she smirked and pointed to the office of the blonde, again Ruby was blushing. 

/////////////////////////////////// 

The tour was a very good experience for Ruby, when it was over, Regina’s assistant gave her a few souvenirs, things she had always dreamed to have, a very expensive perfume, some shoes, a pair of sunglasses and clothes, it was like she had gone shopping to an expensive store, she had to thank Regina for all of that. In an hour they would be leaving to Henry’s school, so she decided to visit Kath on her office, she left the gift bags on Deb’s desk and walked towards the blonde’s office and knocked on the door “come in” she heard Kath’s voice, she went inside and closed the door behind. At first the blonde didn’t see her, she was too distracted with something on her computer so the redhead took advantage of it and walked towards the blonde’s desk and sat on the edge of it, now getting Kath’s attention, she was too close to the blonde, wearing a skirt that showed her toned legs. 

The blonde bite her lower lip when she saw the redhead sitting down on her desk, too close to her, she couldn’t speak, whatever she was looking at her computer was no longer important. 

“What are you doing?” Ruby asked innocently, crossing her legs, with that action, the skirt got a bit higher, showing more of her left thigh. 

“Mmmmm” was all the blonde could say, she was too distracted by the redhead’s legs 

“See something you like blondie?” Ruby leaned over. 

“What?” Kath said looking at Ruby’s eyes, surprised to have the redhead’s face so close to her. 

Ruby stood up and pushed Kath’s chair so she could sit on the blonde’s lap, Kath was surprised by the action but didn’t complained about it, she truly liked the redhead. Ruby sat on the other woman’s lap and started a sweet kiss, that it was innocent at the beginning, but they both needed to feel more, so Kath passed her tongue over Ruby’s lower lip, asking for permission to start a slow dance with the redhead’s tongue, a permission that only took a second because Ruby was eager to feel the other woman’s tongue against her own, the kiss escalated quickly, Ruby had her right hand on the blonde’s hair and her left hand was grabbing Kath’s breasts, over the woman’s blouse, and Kath’s hands were exploring the other woman’s body as well, her right hand was touching Ruby’s right leg and the other one was on red curls. When the kiss stopped, both women were breathing hard, they looked at each other and couldn’t help but smile. 

“I need to feel more” Ruby said a bit breathless. 

“Mmmm” Kath understood what her companion was trying to say “I think so too” she said moving her hand on Ruby’s leg. 

Without saying another word, the redhead uncrossed her legs and started to unbutton Kath’s blouse, the blonde was fast and moved her hand over Ruby’s inner thigh, making the redhead breathe fast and tremble with anticipation, “touch me already” Ruby said close to the blonde’s ear, Kath understood what her lover needed and moved her hand higher, when she didn’t feel any underwear, she bite her lower lip. 

“No underwear huh?” She started moving her fingers over the redhead’s center 

“I knew you would be here so…” Ruby couldn’t finished that thought because of the pressure Kath was doing on her clit. 

“Without underwear and so wet for me” Kath said moving her fingers and kissing Ruby’s neck. 

“Oh God…that feels good” Ruby said squeezing the blonde’s exposed breast. 

“Don’t make much noise, we are at my office Red” Kath stopped moving her fingers, torturing her companion with that action. 

“Get inside me this instance Kathryn!!” Ruby said seriously, she desperate needed an orgasm, she was too stimulated and Kath was killing her. 

“So impatient” Kath said smirking and before the other woman could protest, she thrust two fingers into her heated center, moving them with the right pressure. 

“Kaaaath” the redhead moaned a bit loudly. 

“Shhhh” Kath started kissing her, so the rest of the office wouldn’t hear the sounds and moans from her lover. 

“I won’t…” Ruby said breathless “last long” 

“I know” Kath said kissing her once more, moving her fingers a bit faster and her thumb was moving all over the redhead’s clit, just in the right pressure and what made Ruby cum hard. Kath pulled out her fingers slowly and brought them to her mouth, sucking them for show, because Ruby was looking at her. “You taste so good” Kath said smirking “and you know what makes this so exciting?” Kath asked the redhead. 

“No” Ruby said intrigued. 

“That I had never done this in my work place” Kath bite her lower lip. 

“I think I’ll need to change my skirt, I don’t want to be around Henry smelling like sex” Ruby smiled shyly. 

Kath looked down and indeed, the skirt was a bit wet “mmm for me it smells so good” the blonde said smirking. 

“Naughty” the redhead said giggling, “you know what I do with naughty girls?” Ruby asked with a sexy tone.  

“I want to know what you do” Kath said kissing the other woman. 

Ruby stood up and arranged her skirt, she took off her heels and got down on her knees, in front of Kath, unbuttoning the woman’s pants, Kath moved her ass up and helped the other woman to get rid of the clothes, she sat down again, “open your legs for me naughty girl” Ruby said with a low tone and the blonde obeyed, Ruby grabbed both legs and put them over her shoulder’s and brought her tongue to the blonde’s center, that first contact was too much for the blonde, so she had to squeeze the armchair in order to not scream. She had to admit that the redhead had talent with her tongue, but she needed more, Ruby was taking her sweet time, time they didn’t have. 

“Lucas if you don’t give me more I swear to God...” Kath said breathless 

“What are you going to do?” Ruby asked with a daring tone, sucking the woman’s clit. 

“La madre que me parió (For fuck's sake!)” Kath said out loud, she had loved that, so the redhead did it again, she understood the reactions of a woman’s body, she hadn’t understood what the blonde had said because she didn’t speak Spanish, but body reactions were a guidance for Ruby, she knew what to do and what not to do. She brought a finger to Kath's pussy and ran it from the inside of Kath’s thigh, up over her clit and down between her folds to the blonde’s entrance, where she was already dripping, giving Ruby easy access inside her, she thrust two fingers into her heated center, and started moving them first slowly and then faster, making Kath breathe faster and moan. "Ay voy a correrme!! (Oh, I'm going to come)" the blonde speaking Spanish, only excited Ruby more, making her move her tongue, all over the blonde's clit, sucking at it and moving her fingers a bit faster, “yes! fuck!” the blonde said bringing her right hand to her mouth, so her screams wouldn't be heard by anyone, she threw her head back and her muscles tightened around Ruby's fingers as a powerful orgasm erupted from her body. The redhead continued thrusting but at a much slower pace to help Kath ride out her orgasm, she pulled her fingers out and licked as much of the cum on the woman's pussy, as she could. 

"Taste yourself" Ruby said bringing the wet fingers to Kath's mouth, the blonde opened her mouth and licked Ruby's fingers, "cleaning" them. 

Before they could do anything else, there was a knock on the door, "Kath is Ruby there with you?" Regina asked opening the door and going inside the office, regretting her decision to walk over the blonde's office when she saw Ruby on her knees and her friend with her blouse opened and her legs over Ruby's shoulders "ay Dios mío esta imagen no me la quita nadie (Oh my God that image won't be erase by anyone)" Regina said walking outside the blonde's office and closing the door. 

Kath and Ruby blushed but couldn't helped but giggled at the situation, the blonde took Ruby to the bathroom, and they both got presentable, Kath borrowed Ruby a pair of trousers and a blouse, when they were ready they went outside the blonde's office and into Regina's office. 

"Oh thank God you changed Ruby" Regina said looking at the redhead "not only because your previous outfit is totally inappropriate for a nanny, but I'm sure it smells of sex" the brunette was smirking, she would take advantage of the situation and joke about it. 

Ruby got so embarrassed that she had to hide her face on her hands "stop torturing her" Kath said "although you are right, that's why she changed" 

"No cariño, te voy a molestar en cada oportunidad que tenga por haber tenido sexo en tu oficina y por haber puesto esa imagen en mi cabeza (No darling, I'm going to bug you every chance I get for having sex at your office and for putting that image on my head)" 

"Gina, no me importa (Gina I don't care)" Kath said smiling "ha sido el mejor sexo que he tenido y nos interrumpiste (that was the best sex I have ever had and you interrupted us)" she complained.

"Perdón cariño pero estás en tú trabajo y ya me tengo que ir por Henry a la escuela (Sorry darling but you are at work and I have to go to school to pick up Henry)" 

"Stop speaking Spanish" Ruby interrupted them "I don't know if you are saying bad things about me" 

"I can assure you we are not" Kath said looking at Ruby and winking at her. 

"Okay stop you two" Regina stood up "so, are you ready to leave Ruby?" she grabbed her jacket and purse. 

"Yes, I am" 

The three women walked out of the office, Ruby grabbed her bags full of gifts and said goodbye to Kath, Regina and Ruby walked towards the elevator.

"Thank you so much for this Regina" Ruby said moving the bags on her hands "I don't know how to..."

"Don't need to say anything Ruby" Regina interrupted her "is the least I can do"

"And I'm sorry about..." Ruby said embarrassed

"No need to mention it" Regina said laughing "you two have marked me"

Ruby was about to say something else but the elevator's doors opened, so the two of them walked outside the building and got inside the car that was waiting for them. It was time to pick up Henry at the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the first sex scene isn't swan-queen but you'll read a lot of sex between them in lots of chapters ;) I just thought Kath and Ruby are too sexy together and couldn't help myself haha


	8. The one were Ruby is the best decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any misspells, thank you for reading and commenting ;)

Regina and Ruby arrived at the school on time to pick up Henry, - for the redhead it was really strange to be on a fancy car, have a chauffeur, but she didn’t feel uncomfortable because Regina didn’t make her feel inferior or that she was less, on the contrary, the brunette was very friendly, something that Ruby was grateful for, because she had never liked rich people - Álvaro parked the car on the usual spot and the two women got out of the car, to wait for Henry.

“Don’t be nervous Ruby” Regina said smiling at the woman standing by her side, “he already likes you”

“I always get like this when I get a job as a nanny” Ruby said playing with her hands, “you never know if the kid will hate you”

“I can assure you he likes you” Regina said in a sweet tone “it takes time for him to warm up to new people, but you already are on his list of favorite people”

“Mami!!!” that was Henry’s voice, Regina turned around and saw her son running towards her, so she got down on one knee, not supporting it on the floor because she was wearing nylon stockings and a skirt. Henry ran as fast as he could, dropping his lunch box so he could hug his mother really tight, he put his arms around her neck and gave her a kiss on the cheek, Regina grabbed her arms around the kid's body and hugged him tight, the relationship they had was something absolutely beautiful, since Henry was 1 year old, it was the two of them alone so they just had each other.

“Hola mi amor (hello my love)” Regina said kissing the top of his head “¿cómo estuvo la escuela? (how was school?)” Henry stopped hugging her and started to play with Regina’s hair, he loved it when his mother went to pick him up at his school.

“Muy bien, Emma nos leyó un cuento y yo queoo el libo (Great, Emma read us a story and I want the book)”

“¿Y te acuerdas del nombre? (and do you remember the name of it?)” he shook his head and Regina smiled at him “entonces le preguntaré a tu maestra (then I’ll ask your teacher)” he nodded and looked at the other woman that was standing next to the car, “ella es Ruby, ¿te acuerdas de ella? (that’s Ruby, do you remember her?)” Regina said standing up, Henry put his arms around her leg and hide behind the brunette.

“He’s shy” Regina said to Ruby, the redhead approached to them and got down on one knee so she was at the same height as Henry.

“You know I’m nervous too” Ruby said smiling “but I have something for you” the redhead grabbed a small teddy from her purse and showed it to Henry, who was now standing next to his mother, still hugging her leg, but as soon as he saw the teddy, he let go his mother’s leg and walked towards Ruby, taking the offered present.

“¿Qué se dice amor? (What do you say darling?)” Regina said with a sweet tone, smiling at how Henry loved teddies, it was his weak spot.

“Gracias (Thank you)” he said hugging his new toy and gave Ruby a kiss on her cheek, something that surprised both adults.

“Henry come here” his mother called him “Ruby is going to be your new nanny okay?” he nodded, looking at the redhead with a smile “I need you to be a good boy” he nodded again. Regina took his backpack and grabbed the lunch box from the floor, they walked towards the car, got inside and Álvaro drove to Regina’s apartment, she needed to explain a few things to Ruby: like where she could find the medicines, the clothes of Henry, the things on the kitchen, etc. They went inside of the apartment and Regina’s phone started to ring, “make yourself comfortable, this will only take a moment” she said to Ruby and closed the front door “Henry why don’t you show Ruby your room?”, the boy nodded and took Ruby’s hand, walking towards his room.

“Hello Emma” Regina answered the phone with a smile on her face, she wanted to see Emma at the school, because after the morning she had had, she needed a moment of laughter and distraction.

“Hi” Regina could sense that the blonde teacher was smiling, “I was disappointed that I didn’t see you when you picked up Henry”

“Likewise, dear” Regina said smiling “so you called me to tell me just that?” she said teasing

“Yeah?”

“Hmm, I’m sorry but I don’t have much time” Regina said apologetic.

“Is okay...” Emma made a paused as if what she was about to say, was too much for the other woman to hear “I just wanted to hear your voice” but the blonde decided to say it anyway, after all she was trying to prove the brunette that she wanted to date her and she liked showing how she really felt to Regina.

“Is good to know you like my voice” Regina said teasing again.

“Is very sexy, especially when you speak in Spanish”

“As much as I like to hear about the appreciation you have for my voice” Regina said in a low tone “I really have to go”

“Is okay, it was worth calling you” Regina could actually see the smirk on Emma’s face while saying that.

“You are unbelievable” Regina said laughing “we talk later okay?”

“Okay, bye Mills”

“Adios Swan, que sigas teniendo un lindo día (Bye Swan, keep having a nice day)” Regina said smirking and hanged up before Emma could say anything else, she really liked teasing the blonde.

Regina showed Ruby where everything was and remembered her that if she needed anything, she had her cellphone number, the redhead reassured her that everything would be fine and that she had the phone numbers she needed, Regina smiled at her and hugged her son, telling him she would be back in time to say goodnight to him, she grabbed her purse and cellphone and head back to her office.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////

Regina arrived home around 18:30 pm, she would never admit that she wanted to arrive early, so she could see how Ruby and Henry were, the redhead had sent several texts during the rest of the day, making the brunette sure that Henry was okay, is not that she didn’t trust her, she just couldn’t help to feel overprotective towards her son, it wasn’t easy for her to trust people to be around him, the previous nannies were relatives or people that she knew, Ruby was the first woman to take care of her son, that she didn’t know well. She opened the front door and was surprised to not be greeted by chaos and a running Henry, the place looked very tidy, she closed the door and took off her heels, walking towards the living room, she could hear Ruby’s voice, probably reading a book to Henry and that’s what redhead was doing when Regina got closer to them, Henry was lying on the floor in a simulated bed with pillows, with his pajamas on and a smile on his face, listening to the story that Ruby was telling him.

“Hello darling” she said smiling at Henry “Hello Ruby”.

“Hi” Ruby said looking at her, she was sitting on the floor, next to Henry.

“Shhh I’m listening to the stowy” Regina wasn’t expecting that answer but thought better not to interrupt any further and went to her room to leave her heels and blazer there and change her work attire for comfortable clothes, when she went back to the living room, they had finished the story.

“¿Ahora si vas a saludar a tu madre? (Oh, now you are going to greet your mother?)” she said in a serious tone, teasing her son when he ran towards her to hug her.

“Hola mami (Hi mamma)” he hugged her legs tight.

“Mami tendrá que castigarte con besos y cosquillas por lo que hiciste (Mamma will have to punish you with kisses and tickles for what you did)” Regina said kneeling on the floor, kissing all his face and tickling his tummy.

“Staaaap mamma” Henry said giggling “Ruby help” he said breathless, he was now lying on the floor, trying to cover his tummy. Ruby didn’t know what to do, she wasn’t Regina’s friend, so she didn’t know what she could or couldn’t do and before she did anything, Regina had stopped tickling him.

“Did you have dinner?” The brunette asked looking at her son, standing up and walking towards the kitchen.

“No” both Henry and Ruby answered.

“Well let’s make some pasta and a salad” 

“Don’t worry” Ruby said walking towards Regina “I already made dinner” she said smiling at the surprised expression on Regina’s face.

“Wow, hiring you might be the best decision ever” Regina said turning around to look at the redhead “let’s have dinner then? I’ll set the table, keep Henry distracted and I’ll call you both to eat”

“Sure” Ruby said walking towards the living room, sitting down next to Henry who was playing with his toys.

“Time to eat” Regina said to Ruby and Henry 10 minutes later.

They all sat down and started to talk about what happened during the day, that was something that Regina liked to do, she liked to teach her son to not keep secrets from her, she would tell him how her day was and what she had done, the people she had met and Henry would do the same.

“How was your afternoon prince?” Regina asked in English because Ruby was present and she didn’t want to exclude her from the conversation.

“Funny, Ruby is the best” he said excited, playing with the fork and the food on his plate.

“Don’t do that darling you have to eat everything” Regina said in a sweet tone but Henry knew to obeyed his mother, she was gentle with him, but he knew that when he did something bad, his mother would raise her voice a bit and he didn’t like that, so he started to eat the vegetables that were on his plate.

“How was your day Ruby?” the redhead was surprised by the question, because no one had shown interest on her daily routine, except for Emma and sometimes her grandma.

“Very good, we did a lot of things” she said looking at Henry and smiling.

“Yesssss” Henry exclaimed “Ruby helped me to make a draw pho (for) you, mamma” Henry grabbed his glass with both hands and sipped his apple juice.

“You’ll have to show me later darling” Regina was a bit impressed by how wonderful Ruby was with Henry and also for her cooking skills.

“What did you do today mamma?” Henry asked his mother

“Well today I went to have lunch with your aunt Kath and then I had a few meetings, and a photoshoot”

“You and Kath are sisters or?” Ruby asked intrigued.

“No dear we are just best friends, we have known each other since we were kids, she’s Henry’s godmother” Regina said while cleaning Henry’s face with her napkin.

“Now I get why she speaks Spanish too” the redhead said smiling, poking the food with her fork and taking it to her mouth.

“She was always in my house, her parents were too busy to take care of her, so she became another sibling” Regina said smiling at the memories of her childhood, her parents always thought they would end up together as a couple, but to their surprise, it never happened, they were just really close, in each other’s personal space, saying hi and goodbye with a peck on their lips, for some people it would be weird but to the family and close friends it was adorable, they were always teasing each other, talking about sex in a very opened way, it was a friendship that not many people could said ‘I have it’.

“Sorry for asking all these questions” Ruby said a bit shy, she just wanted to know more about the woman she ‘was dating?’, ‘having sex with?’, she didn’t know, but what she did know, was that she liked Kath a lot and she would really like to get to know her better.

“Is okay, I want to consider you as a friend” Regina said smiling, “that is, if you want to, besides with the way you cook, I’m going to keep you very close” she winked at her and Ruby laughed, feeling more relaxed.

“Friends then” Ruby said smiling big.

“Can I be your fwiend (friend)?” Henry asked looking at Ruby

“You already are buddy” Ruby said winking at him, making him blush.

“Yeeey!” Henry exclaimed excited, making Ruby and his mother laugh.

They finished their dinner and Ruby helped Regina with the dishes, while the brunette helped Henry brush his teeth and tucked him in bed, it was a routine that Regina liked to do herself. 

“Thank you so much Ruby for today, it seems my son likes you” Regina said once she was on the living room, Ruby was picking up some toys from the floor and putting them away on the toy chest.

“I should be the one thanking you” Ruby said closing the toy chest “for giving me a job, which by the way I don’t see as a job”

“Do you want a glass of wine?” Regina asked not wanting to stay alone.

“I’m off clock, right?”

“You are” Regina said smiling “I wouldn’t offer you one if you weren’t” the brunette walked towards the kitchen to get the bottle of wine and glasses “red or white?” she asked while taking the glasses from the cupboard next to the fridge. 

“Red is fine” Ruby said sitting down on the couch.

Regina walked back into the living room with the bottle and the glasses, putting them above the coffee table and sitting down. Once the glasses were served, they both sat comfortably on the sofa and Regina was the first one to talk.

“So, tell me a little about yourself?” Regina asked taking sip of her wine.

“There’s not much to say, I was raised by my grandma, I don’t have any siblings and I met Emma when we were 18” Ruby said while holding her glass of wine, not looking at Regina, her past was a bit sad and like Emma, she didn’t like to talk about it, but with Regina she was starting to feel less shy, it wouldn’t be bad to make a new friend after all “is it just you and Zelena right?”.

“Yes, she’s my half-sister, but we never introduce ourselves like that, we are really close and at home my parents treated us as equals while growing up, even though Z always makes comments about me being the favorite daughter” Regina said laughing “but our dad treats her like if she was his daughter by blood”

“I can really see a lot of your mother in you, but yeah you and Zelena don’t look alike”

“I know we always get comments about it, but we are used to it”

“This may sound dump but what’s your coming out story?”

Regina laughed and started to think about the time she came out to her parents, “that was easy and it actually is a funny story” she took another sip from her glass of wine “I always knew, since I was a kid, but one day my mother caught me kissing a girl in my room when I was 12, we were supposed to be ‘doing homework’ but instead we were kissing and exploring, we both were confused and wanted to know what it felt” Regina said smirking at the memory “and my mom just saw it as normal and just told me ‘we don’t keep the doors closed on this house Gina you know better’” Regina said imitating Cora’s voice “and then she went downstairs to tell my dad about how she had caught me kissing, so when this friend left the house, they met me by the door and started to tease me about it, they didn’t ask me anything, just how it was and if it was my first kiss” Ruby started to laugh, she couldn’t believe it, she would have thought that Regina’s parents would have been more reserved about it, because they were rich people, with a “reputation” to maintain, “it wasn’t funny at the time, but now I can say I thank my parents for being so wonderful and not giving me a hard time about it, just a lot of teasing”

“I officially love your parents” Ruby said giggling “I wish my coming out story was like yours” Ruby said changing her tone of voice “my grandma wasn’t happy about it” she drank the rest of the wine.

“You don’t have to tell me” Regina said in a sweet tone, reaching out for Ruby’s right hand, giving it a squeeze, she understood that for a lot of people it wasn’t easy to come out, she was lucky to have loving parents.

“No is fine, that wound should heal” 

“Want more wine?” Regina said grabbing the bottle and pouring wine on her glass.

“Sure” Ruby gave Regina her glass and the brunette poured some wine and gave the glass back to Ruby. “My grandma found me in bed with a girl I was dating, it wasn’t my first time, I had hide it very well, but this time I wasn’t able to control myself and had sex with this girl on my room, I was 18 at the time and she got so mad with me, that she throw me out of the apartment, that’s actually how I met Emma, I had my things on this big bag and I went to a cafe, Emma saw me sitting down with my stuff and she just started to talk with me, the rest is history” Ruby said smiling, something good had come out of that awful day, her friendship with Emma and she wouldn’t change it.

“And when did you reconcile with your grandma?” Regina asked looking at Ruby.

“A few years ago, I had an accident and Emma called her and made us both talk and reconcile”

“The Emma you describe me is so sweet, that’s the Emma that I like, she’s so different from the person she showed me at the club that night, I know is the same person, but I appreciate the sweet part more”

“She’s like that with the people she cares about, she’s sweet and she will give everything but sometimes she puts distance because she has been hurt several times, by foster parents, by girlfriends, even by friends”

“Yeah we talked about it when we went out for dinner, that’s when I could see who she truly is”

“You really like her, don’t you?” Ruby said looking at Regina.

“Is silly but every time she touches me, I stop breathing and I feel this electricity all over my body” Regina stares at her hand holding the glass of wine and smiles like a fool.

“That’s not silly, I’m just glad she has you”

“She doesn’t have me” Regina drank from her glass of wine “yet”

“Yes, she told me that she has to work hard, because she fucked it up and I am on your side in this” Ruby put her empty glass on the coffee table “you clearly don’t deserve someone that plays with you, so I say be a bit difficult, but not too much” the redhead said serious “she’s my friend, but I didn’t like the way she treated you”

“Thank you, I knew I would like you” Regina said and drank the rest of the wine on her glass.

Before Ruby could say anything, Regina’s cellphone rang, she looked at the screen and it was Emma “speaking of the devil” she said showing Ruby who was calling.

“Twice in one day?” Ruby asked smirking.

“Hello?” Regina answered the phone with a smile on her face.

“Hey, how are you?” the blonde sounded a bit excited.

“I’ll leave now” Ruby said standing up.

“Wait a sec Emma” Regina put her phone on her shoulder “thank you again for taking care of Henry and for this chat” she smiled at the redhead.

“I really enjoyed it” Ruby smiled at her “see you tomorrow”

“Until tomorrow” Regina smiled back and watched how Ruby grabbed her purse and jacket and left “hey are you still there?” 

“Yeah, I’m here, was that Ruby?” Emma asked

“Yes”

“How was she? Was she a good nanny to Henry? Because you know I can always...”

“She was perfect” Regina interrupted Emma “the best nanny Henry has had, she even cooked us dinner” Regina said smiling

“Should I be jealous?” Emma’s tone indicated she was joking, but Regina could play with her for a bit.

“You should, hmmm” Regina liked to tease the blonde “she’s the perfect woman to be honest”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yes, and my son adores her”

“Does he now?”

“Yes, he even made a draw with her” Regina was just teasing her, the drawing was true, but he had drawn Emma instead of Ruby, but the blonde wasn’t there to know if Regina was telling the truth or not.

“I’ll have to work harder to not let Ruby take my place”

“Your place?”

“Yeah, me conquering the hearts of this beautiful brunette and her son”

“Did you say beautiful?”

“Yes, she’s so beautiful that everyone wishes to be like her”

“Hmmm” Regina was blushing now, she knew that she was an attractive woman, but when someone she liked said something like that, she couldn’t help but feel her cheeks going read and getting warm, “maybe this beautiful woman likes you”

“Oh yeah? A lot or just a bit?” they were like silly teenagers, but neither cared, it was exactly what both needed in their lives.

Regina just hummed and teased Emma by not saying anything.

“If you have to think it so much, it means you don’t like me, not even a bit” Emma said with a sad tone.

“Of course not you idiot!!” Regina exclaimed “a lot, I like you a lot and I’m not sure if I should...”

“Hey Gina, I know it will take a time for you to trust me, but I do like you a lot and I will do whatever I can to prove you that I want you in every single way” Emma said in a serious tone “and did you just call me idiot?”

“I did, because you are” Regina said giggling. 

“Next time I see you, let’s see if you can say it to my face Mills” Emma said serious but couldn’t help but laugh with Regina “you have a beautiful laugh Gina”

“Did you just call me Gina? So unprofessional professor Sawn” Regina said with the same tone that Emma had used previous.

“Just with you Mills”

“Me gusta que solo sea la única Em-ma (I like it that I’m the only one Em-ma)” Regina said in a sexy tone, she knew the impact it had on Emma.

Emma groaned, hearing Regina’s voice like that and in Spanish, it simply did things to her.

“¿Qué pasa Em-ma, mi voz te excita? (What's wrong Emma, my voice excites you?)” that sexy voice again, it was going to be the death of the blonde.

“Regina stop doing that” Emma said frustrated.

“¿Y por qué señorita Swan? (And why Miss Swan?)” Regina was having a good time teasing Emma, she couldn’t deny it.

“I don’t understand what you are saying, but it sounds sexy as fuck”

“Don’t curse Sawn!”

“Can’t help it when you are like that”

They spent a minute without talking until Emma spoke again “when can I see you again? And I don’t mean at Henry’s school”

“And what do you mean?”

“A dinner perhaps or a lunch?”

“Sounds good to me dear, let me just see my schedule and I let you know, perhaps tomorrow I’m available for lunch”

“Okay great, I’ll leave you because I have a class to prepare”

“Have a good night Emma”

“You too Gina”

“Bye” they said at the same time and Regina hanged up the phone. She grabbed the bottle of wine and the glasses and left them on the kitchen counter, she went to her bathroom and took the bath she needed, that night she slept so well because her dreams were about a certain blonde.


End file.
